Halo: The Char Effect
by Zintenka
Summary: This is a Halo, Mass Effect, and Invader Zim crossover. A new race effects the very balance of the known universe as we see it, are they a benefit to it or are they disease to it. No flamers are allowed but I will accept helpful reviews.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story so it might be good or might not be so please, constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

**Halo belongs to Bungie, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware, and Invader zim belongs to nickelodeon.**

**500 million BCE: **The races of Char and the Precursors are bred and evolve to a paleolithic era on two different worlds and galaxies. The society on Char is divided into 5 races. They include the Charvhans, the Charthans, the Chardhans, the Charkhans, and the Charghans. The 5 races of Char are separated in 3 different environments of Char. The Charvhans live in caves and underground, the Charthans live in caves and underground as well; coexisting with the Charvhans. The Chardhans live in the oceans. The Charkhans and the Charghans coexist in the mountainous forests and floating forest mountains.

All their societies are an Egalitarian. 67 years later, the 5 races encounter each other in a deep cavern filled with a glowing white mist and crystals. The 5 races are immediately attacked by the glowing mist. The mist evolves each race into more powerful and intelligent beings of pure energy. The races then hear a voice in their heads calling itself Arokvhes and it says it created each of them and longed for the day when they would find each other in this cave.

The races of Char decide to form the government known as _The Char Council. _The government is an Egalitarian but laws and ethics are made by a representative from each race. They are called Councilmen or Councilwomen. As their society thrives, they turn to the skies for expansion. Char may be an oversized planet, larger than a solar system, but it is losing space as each race is extremely fertile.

They turn into a Tier-1 society on their first interstellar trip. 25 years later, they decide that each race will evolve in space on their own but _The Char Council's_ influence and power will be held only on Char.

Should each race become a Tier-0 race and find powerful allies, then their societies will combine once again and they will be the most advanced and powerful society.

**400 million BCE:** The Charghans become a Tier-0 race and spread to other galaxies, The Precursors become a Tier 0 race capable of traveling between galaxies at around the same time, only 4 years ahead of Charghans. The Herdallk Charghans are born after 100 years of breeding and mixing with other races. They are faster, agiler, and more slender than "Old" Charghans or Charnallk Charghans. This also happens with the other races naming each "Old" or "New" the same name.

The other races become Tier-0 races and leave Char to the Charghans for becoming the first Tier-0. The Charghans openly disagree, until another diplomatic talk is put through they reluctantly agree. Their plan to merge alliances still stands but its tweaked a bit. They decide to stay around for another 200 million years.

**200 million BCE: **The 4 other Char races leave Char to the Charghans' responsibility.

**100 million BCE:** The Precursors fully colonize their galaxy and many others. They conquer and enslave entire empires, colonize and destroy worlds, and create and bridge worlds together-defying the very laws of balance of the universe.

**90 million BCE:** The Precursors encounter a crustaceous-rhinoceros race known as the Charghans in the Triangulum galaxy. The Charghans are a Tier 0 race. They have 2 eyes that are colored a glowing white. Their skin pigmentation comes in copper, black, silver, or dark blue, depending on which environment they were born in. Caves: Silver, Underground: Black, Water: Dark blue, and Floating mountains/Mountains: Copper.

They are bioluminescent because of their horns pulsing with Char, they have 2 long curved horns on their heads like a rhino, they are used to fire blasts of Char, control magnetism and mutilate opponents, and a physiology that allows them to survive high gravity worlds, orbit, radiation, and extreme weather conditions. There are two types of Charghans, the Charnallk and the Herdallk, the Charnallk are Charghans who are alive since their Paleolithic times, they are more stronger, bulkier and taller ranging from 5-15 feet. While the Herdallk are modern Charghans, they are more slender, faster and shorter ranging from 4-13 feet. The Charghans speak as if they have two voices.

The Precursors are insulted by the Charnallk Charghans and describe them as "Cavemen" and try to enslave them to be the bulk of Precursor armies. The Herdallk will fight alongside their kin.

**50 million BCE:** After 40 million years of war the Precursors lose the war known as _Pruniex War_ by the Charghans (it means the 'slave' war in English). The Charghans had superior numbers due to a high breeding rate of 200 eggs per couple, superior martial ability, and superior materials due to a high gravity and UV radiation world meaning it generates its own light like a sun does One of these materials is Char, a magnetism based element it is basically a very strong and potent magnetic force, and the Charghans can manipulate and generate magnetism. It is 10x deadlier and more powerful than precursor energies, 20x more so than hardlight, and 100x than plasma. Another is Charghal, an indestructible metal native to the Charghans' home world, Char. It is found in the highest point of mountains, floating mountains, and under the bedrock of Cypress rainforests.

But despite this, 3/4 of their population were enslaved or slaughtered. The Precursors would've won the war due to superior experience in Naval engagements, but because the Charghans located their homeworld and threatened to turn it into a ball of rock filled with Char irradiated dirt and debris, they had to surrender. Their home world is a mountainous forest planet. Temperatures range from 78-99 degrees F all year long. Char is the size of a large solar system with a gravity of 4617.6G.

**10 million BCE:** The Precursors leave the Triangulum galaxy after the Treaty of Galxuush (Gal-shuush) stating that if the Precursors don't try to enslave the Charghans, the former will not turn the latter's worlds into Char mines. After the Pruniex war, the Charghans decide that everyone civilian and military is allowed to carry weapons, armor, and shields at the age of 17 but 20 is when getting these are mandatory, this is incase invaders try to enslave and/or kill civilians. The Charghans expand to the Pegasus and Axum galaxies.

**10 million BCE:** The Chargans learn how to create worlds and organisms out of imagination, going to the point of creating planets in Char by putting them underwater, in the sky or in orbit like a moon. The Precursors create Humanity and the Forerunners. The Charghans create their first races called the Asari, the Krogan, the Rachni, and the Quarians. They send their races to another galaxy to develop on their own technological path. They speak different Charghan dialects while the Rachni use an ancient Charghan language called "The Song".

**9 million BCE:** The Charghans encounter the Viodoans from their home world of Feyutis. The Viodoans are a Tier 1 Ursine-like race. When first encountered, they see the Charghans as gods. The Charghans tell them that they are not gods but are equals and induct the Viodoans into their egalitarian society through the Char/Viod alliance. They branch it into three different sections. The Union is for the civil section, the NWC _Naval Warfare Commission _for the naval section and the CVAM _CHARGAN VIODOAN ALLIANCE MILITARY_ for the Army.

**8 million BCE:** The Precursors in the Milky Way Galaxy go extinct after the Forerunners' revolt against them. Humanity is confused on where the Precursors disappeared to and search for them.

**8 million BCE:** After 400 years searching for their creators, Humanity only found nothing but Precursor technology, so they integrated Precursor technology into their own.

**5 million BCE:** The Humans find pods filled with a powdery substance and test it on their house pets and the San'Shyuums' delicacy. The results create desirable traits and behavior but little did they know, they just unleashed an organism so evil and hungry, that one single entity can infect a planet in a matter of days or weeks depending on what that entity is and doomed the planet to an immediate glassing. The Flood.

**5 million BCE:** The Humans are fighting a one-sided war against the Flood and they seek more worlds that have Flood infections on them to glass those worlds to hopefully weaken the Flood. They glass Forerunner worlds with the infection on it. This causes Humanity to go to war with the Forerunners after another Forerunner world is glassed. This war is the Human-Forerunner War.

**5 million BCE:** The Humans lose the war and are devolved, as a final act of revenge, they destroy the cure to the Flood should the Flood encounter the Forerunners. The Forerunners encounter the Flood and dismiss it as a disease instead of a nightmare.

**4 million BCE:** The Forerunners fight the Flood for control of the Domain. They won and a portion of the Forerunners move to giant 6,000 Kilometer long space arks called the Salvation class fortress city ship, intending to escape the Flood.

**100 thousand BCE:** The Forerunners realize that their era is coming to an end and activate the Halo array starving the Flood and killing any sentient being within 3 galactic radii. The Forerunners that escaped in the large ships contact the Charghans over their home world of Char in the Hevii star cluster in the Triangulum galaxy.

**100 thousand BCE:** The Forerunners now rename themselves as the Churniceri because they wanted to be named after their first planet of this galaxy called Churnicerios and they felt that the alias Forerunner died a long time ago. The Churniceri send a first contact package to the Charghan home armada and they're inducted into the Char/Viod alliance. The name is changed to The Mantle.

**90 thousand BCE: **The Precursors decide to join the Mantle despite the tension with the Churniceri.

**80 thousand BCE:** The Mantle enters a golden age for the next 40 millenia.

**50 thousand BCE:** The Protheans go extinct after the Reapers _reaped_ their cycle.

**40 thousand BCE:** A Charghan colony fleet stumbles onto an Irken patrol fleet. The Charghans realize their galaxy is bigger than expected. The Charghan colony fleet is destroyed and the Irken patrol fleet capture slaves. This sends the Chargan egalitarium into a state of martial law and they declare war on the Irken Empire. The Viodoans, Precursors, and Churniceri are willing to assist their ally and join the war.

**40 thousand BCE:** 45 years later, the Irken Empire is defeated and surrenders. The Churniceri wanted to devolve them, the Viodoans wanted to make them go extinct, but the Charghans choose to let them be but forced the Irkens to stop basing their society on a height based hierarchy because just because your tall doesn't mean that you have the proper skills and intelligence to lead a people. They tell the irkens to change their military color scheme into a less bright color like: Black, gray, brown or even a very dark purple to avoid the eyes of snipers and enhance survivability. The Irkens join The Mantle and are now fertile enough to breed because, of their partners' help.

**30 thousand BCE:** A faction of Irkens splinter to form the Apex Height, a group of Irkens who want to go back to the olden days of Irken civilization. Their leaders are two tallests named Red and is neutral as they are passive but are aggressive when instigated. The Mantle leave them alone but still set up plans, protocols, and tactics for them if they should become a threat.

**25 thousand BCE:** The Resisty attack a Charghan battle dreadnought. The battle dreadnought known as _The Column of Chargha_ under the command of battlemaster Zintenka who is a Charnallk Charghan and has combat experience from the ancient paleolithic times of war, all the way to the Irken war, easily dealt with the Resisty fleet with only point-defenses. The Resisty strike a developing Irken colony. The Irkens request help from their allies because the Resisty used unknown technology. The Charghan Zintenka, arrived in the system with the rest of his fleet and decimated the enemy lines with only minor damage to their shields. The battle of Vort takes place because the Mantle decided to take it to the Resisty's HQ. The Vortian soldiers are overwhelmed by the Charghans' superior technological, tactical and combat prowess.

**25 thousand BCE:** The Resisty surrender and are offered to join the Mantle of Responsibility. 79% of the Resisty's races joined, but the other 21% either chose to be independent or forever hold the Mantle in contempt.

**24 thousand BCE:** The Firlot class fortress ship is finished. It is a Charghan project. It is a massive 569 million km tall and 50 km long ship, they are capable of having 100 built-in shipyards, can carry 600,000 whole battle groups of ships and still have several thousand km of space, and have a large recreational area. At the top layer of this Titan is the stuff usually found on normal ships. It is used for planetary defense and assault and it is used for escorting ambassadors from one place to another. Currently, 45 are in existence while more are being manufactured. 45 Firlots are made each year. Zintenka is given command of 4 of them for his extensive military career.

The Charghans allow the other races to build Firlots for themselves 7 years later.

**10 Thousand BCE:** The covenant is formed between the Sangheili and Devolved San'Shyuum. The Sangheili make up the military might while the San'Shyuum are the prophets or religious leaders. They believe in the Great Journey.

**1000 BCE:** The Asari found the citadel and make it their capital.

**500 BCE:** The Salarian Union discover the citadel and join.

**467 BCE:** The Volus are discovered and uplifted by the citadel to a space faring race. They create the citadel's credit currency and are made a council race.

**435 BCE:** The Rachni are discovered and bring forth destruction and violence on the citadel. The Salarian Union uplift the Krogan for war against the Rachni. The Krogan make the Rachni go extinct.

**420 BCE:** The Krogan rebellions.

**415 BCE:** The Turian Hierarchy is discovered and they help quell the Krogan rebellions with a Salarian made virus known as the Genophage. Due to their military prowess and help in the rebellions, they are made a council race and peacekeepers of citadel space.

**1829 CE:** The Mantle expand to the jiran galaxy.

**2182 CE:** The events of Mass Effect 1-3 (Humans not in it they're replaced with the Quarians) The Quarians reunite with the Geth and the Krogan join the 2 other species in an alliance known as the Systems Alliance.

**2184 CE:** The citadel races decide to develop their own technology because, the reapers stopped their innovation. The Batarians renounce slavery in favor of a democratic government. Spectres now are under a ship commander's rule if they're accompanying their fleet. Their missions are divided into Tiers.

Tier-3: Work is in accordance to law.

Tier-2: No breaking rules regarding civilians.

Tier-1: All is fair in love and war.

**2367 CE:** The citadel have made their own technology and merge it into one. The Turians' weapon systems, which the Turians developed plasma through an Ion cell and weaponizing it. It needed to either be encased in a bullet shell or be magnetically held in place until it impacts something. The Asaris' FTL which can travel between galaxies, the Salarians' AI's, the Elcors' energy shield systems, the batarians' maneuverability, and the Volus's orbital defenses. They leave the Krogan and Quarians to themselves even though it was the Quarians and Krogan who defeated the Reapers.

**2420 CE: **The Asari develop a new weapon on ships called a Biotic Wave Beam, it harnesses the power of the biotics on a ship through a device that is stationed in the core of the ship. The device then collects enough to a point it stops or else it will overload and the ship that's carrying it will implode and create a brief but large event horizon or a black hole. About 10,000 km large. It lasts for 1 minute.

The Biotic Wave Beam acts like a beam hence, the name suggests. But when it impacts something, it sends out a shockwave of unstable eezo that whenever it passes just over or below, touches, or even glances an object, it will either disintegrate, implode, or become to light enough to float like in a zero-G environment, break like glass by banging really hard on it, or can easily be picked up with no effort. It can even turn too heavy to even support its own weight and crumble on itself. It goes like this: Pass by: Disintegrate, Touches: Implode, Glances: Alter mass of object. The waves even carry particles that carry an EMP-like field but more potent and powerful.

The object impacted directly will be turned to atoms or have heavy structural damage.

**2467 CE: **The citadel races discover a way to terraform planets and create them in a distant galaxy from their own. They found it in a vault known as the Charthan vault. They encountered the Charthans in the vault and barely escaped with their lives. The citadel races jumped out of the galaxy with the some secrets and a way turn any element into another.

**2489 CE: **The citadel completes a secret prototype weapon ammo known as Omni. These weapons come from a known material known as Omni gel. The Omni weapons are powerful and an Omni slug can punch through a moon while Omni-based weapons can take down enemy shields and armor in a few shots.

They turn into a low Tier-0 society.

**2525 CE:** The UNSC colony Harvest goes dark, unknown vessels with a purple hued hulls are spotted above the after mentioned colony. When the UNSC tried to make first contact a message from the purple ships was displayed saying, "Your destruction is the will of the gods! And we are their instruments!" The purple ships then fired focused energy weapons. This marks the start of the twenty seven long year war with the Covenant.

**2552 CE:** The events of Halo begin. At the end of the war the Chief is stranded on the _Forward Unto Dawn_ for the next six years in cryo sleep.

**2558 CE:** The events of Halo 4 take place with the Requiem campaign.

**2565 CE:** Humanity and the former covenant races make an alliance known as the USN, it is an acronym for _United Species Nation_. Tension is still lingering and a mild amount of terrorist attacks here and there. But one terror attack nearly caused the plans of the USN to be completely disbanded. It was the ONI wars.

ONI wanted to find each and every old covenant races' weaknesses and exploit it in case of a conflict with them. ONI couldn't find any so, they set HAVOC nuclear mines deep within the Covies' homeworlds including: Sangheilios, Doisac, Te, Balhalo, and etc. using stealth prowlers that can drill into the planet's surface and survive the extreme heat of the planets' crust.

When a Sangheili and a Jiralhanae combined team of miners were going mining for forerunner metal on Te with the Mgalekgolo's consent, the miners found a HAVOC mine surrounded by Forerunner metal with the insignia of ONI. The miners tell their leadership on each planet and an op for looking for the mines on each Covie world.

**2567 CE: **The op is finished and they've located mines on each and every covie world but not on Human worlds. The old Covenant races declare war on ONI for the acts of attempted terrorism on several homeworlds and attempted genocide against anything non-human. When confronted, the UNSC say they didn't know of this and ONI does classified operations without consent or authorization from UEG officials or HighCom.

The UNSC and UEG give ONI two choices, either merge with the UNSC or disband. ONI's response is the attack on the Unggoy homeworld, Balhalo. The UNSC and old Covenant races work together in capturing or exterminating ONI forces on Balhalo.

The battle was a success with the UNSC infinity dropping in from slipspace over Balhalo and wiping out ONI ships with Archer missle pods and a contingent of Broadswords.

**2568 CE: **ONI loses the war after an attack on the ONI buildings on every human world including: Harvest, Reach, Arcadia, Earth, and etc. ONI is forcibly merged into the UNSC and answers directly to HighCom. Serin Osman is publicly executed in front of the Covenant of old races' major leaders for treason, terrorism, and genocide. ONI is disbanded and is now called UNSCIA, an acronym for United Nations Space Command Intelligence Agency.

**2589 CE:** A USN team of archaeologists found a Forerunner Shield world and contact the nearest USN fleet. The fleet contacts the USN council. A blockade was set around the shield world about 50,000 km in length and width. What they find is that a small portion of the Forerunners survived and built large ships to another galaxy. And they also find Dr. Halsey, SPARTAN blue team, and the surviving crew of the _Spirit of Fire_.

**2599 CE:** The USN makes contact with the Mantle and learns that the Churniceri are Forerunners but, the Churniceri don't want to be called Forerunners anymore. The Charnallk Charghans are seen by some Humans, most Unggoy, some Kig yar, but all Yanme'e as "cavemen with technology," the Charghans don't take to kindly to it but leave it alone for the sake of peace, they had too many violent and lengthy wars, why start another one? The Jiralhanae, Mgalekgolo, Sangheili, most Humans, some Unggoy, and most Kig yar admire their strength, resolve, and adaptiveness.

**2606 CE:** The Mantle merge with the USN. The Charghans are deployed with Spartans and Sangheili after they learn that Charghans can jump from orbit naked and have little discomfort after a Charghan's pod and ultra light armor was burned away due to atmospheric re-entry. After a hit on an insurrectionists' base they are seen as working efficiently together. The insurrection surrender due to the Charghans brutality as seen during an op as a Charghan teleported in front of an innie and popped his skull like an over ripe fruit with his bare hand.

**2619 CE:** Project CHAR is made to evolve every USN species to their highest form using Char after discovering that Charghans evolved from Char. After 7 months of testing Project CHAR is declared a Success, every species in the USN are a little less weaker than Charghans, the Jiralhanae, Sangheili, Churniceri, Viodoans,and Spartans are as strong as them though due to them being built for battle like the Charghans. Everyone in the USN in are age immortal meaning they can live forever and their skin will stay permanently 30 years of appearance and strength due to Char destroying ageing cells. The Jiralhanaes' blood rage is gone due to Char.

However, each race needed to have Char in their planets' atmospheres to survive or else they would suffocate over time in 36 hours. So each planet had their atmospheres' pumped with Char even their inhabitable moons had Char to let them breath in it. The Char caused moons to terraform with life and it caused planets to grow bigger, metals were stronger and they regrow like plants, life evolved, and skies had a green tinge to it.

Char increases every races natural immunity to the elements meaning, they are fireproof, toxic-proof, waterproof, acid-proof, and so much more.

Char can also revive dead matter and make the being as it was just before its death... well mentally... physically, they'd be among the strongest sentient beings in the universe. This was used in restoration of all those who died pointlessly in the Human-Covenant war. ONI officials were better left dead lest the USN plummets internally to a grave it dug for itself.

**2626 CE: **Every race is allowed to build Firlots now.

**2715 CE: **Charghans, Churniceri, and Precursors merge their planet-making technology into one hyper advanced one. They take the Charghans' creativity and physics to put planets in atmospheres of other planets. They take the Churniceris' nature designs of plant life and bacteria. And they take the Precursors' designs for terrestrial formation and mountain formations. They also take the designs of organic material from each creator race and mixes it to make life on the artificial worlds beneficial to civilian life or hostile to make the perfect survival planet for military personnel to train. This is a classified operation known as EDEN.

**2736 CE: **Project EDEN is revealed to all in USN and the technology is shared out among each race. This solves population crisis and famine.

**2740 CE: **Project EDEN gives birth to Vermillion, a garden world that's planned to have large and healthy with abundant resources and a Char-based environment. It is also planned to have a survival area where military can train their forces. This a Viodoan, Irken, and Sangheili created colony.

They leave the planet to slowly terraform into a garden world. They don't have the experience of the creator races to make it terraform immediately.

**2760 CE: **The Turians have found Vermillion and wait for it to terraform as well, though unaware of the true claimers and creators of this world.

**2770 CE: **Vermillion is terraformed and is ready for colonization by the USN.

**2773 CE:** The developing colony, Vermillion has detected unidentified vessels in the system. Present day.

**A/N: Btw, Master chief is John Shepard, he learned his surname from Dr. Halsey. For the first time in awhile, John was happy.**


	2. Chapter 1-Bad First Contact

**A/N: I wasn't too happy with a certain someone's review mean while he himself has no stories of his own (NEVEC) so, I while ignore it and continue on my business. I'm beefing up the citadel council to have 1 km to 20 km long vessels, energy shields and bullets implanted with plasma to not get curb stomped by the USN and the Batarians stopped doing slavery after the Reaper war. Anyway, those of you who have a PS3 my gamer profile is Zintenka and I have been using this alias since 2008 on Rumble Fighter, my first PC game. I play starhawk, gta 4, warhammer 40k space marines, and uncharted 3 free to play multiplayer. 2 km is a stealth corvette in USN terms, 5 km is a Corvette in USN, 10 is a heavy corvette in USN, 10.5 km is a frigate in USN, 11 km is a heavy frigate in USN, 15 km is a carrier in USN, 20 km is a heavy carrier in USN. God bless you all and enjoy the story. Charghans and those that were in The Mantle used 20 to 500 million km ships. The ones who formed the USN used 1 to 450 km ships.**

**October 6, 2743**

**Farion system, orbit over Vermillion**

**USN Charghan Heavy Corvette **_**Orion's Spear**_

**Battlemaster's personal quarters**

Battlemaster Severis Brimem is a Charghan at the age 45,256, he is 14'7 tall, He has a Copper skin color, and when he is disrupted from his sleep he gets very cantankerous. Currently, he was peacefully asleep in his bed until his AI pedestal started beeping. Distraught that his sleeping time was interrupted he went towards the pedestal and answered. **"What do you want, dammit?"** he snapped. **"I am in the middle of sleeping! This better be good!"**

"Battlemaster, we have detected 25 unknown vessels 100,000 km away from Vermillion," the AI, named Masaaki said. The battlemaster's eyes widened a bit at this. Vermillion is a new colony and therefore, it was mostly unprepared for any invasion attempts; it didn't even have the new Super CHACs installed around orbit yet.

The Super CHACs are a Human and Charghan project, since Char is a magnetic element they decided to combine the magnetism found in traditional MACs, the hardlight in Churniceri weapons and the magnetism found in Charghan weaponry and Charghans themselves. This gave fruit to the super CHACs, it is 5000% more powerful and accurate than Super MACs. Plus, it demands less power than the old Super MACs. When tested on a moon, the hardlight slug turned the moon into ashes and still kept on going at a startling 4,000 km per second. CHAC stands for _Char Hardlight Accelerated Cannon_

**"What are they doing currently?"** The battle master pondered.

"They are holding their position… wait, I'm detecting movement from the lead ship," Masaaki's eyes glowed green for a second. "I'm detecting an increase in their power… sir their preparing to fire their weapon systems!"

The battlemaster quickly donned his Vinshen power armor and went towards the main bridge to give out orders to his fleet. **"All ships bring your defenses online and prime your weapons!"** Just then, on screen the now hostile fleet's weapons fired towards his fleet. **"All ships! Brace for impact!"** The weapons impacted the shields rocking the whole ship. The cruiser, _Paragon For The Win _had its shields popped after taking 15 torpedoes to the bow.

**"Status report!"** The battlemaster hollered.

"Shields at 87%, whatever they hit us with must've weakened the mass of our shields, " an Irken engineer said.

**"Then return fire with the MAC cannons."** 4 flashes of light beamed out made up of magnetically accelerated 600 ton slugs arched towards the enemy fleet.

They didn't stand a chance.

The MAC barrage destroyed 18 ships leaving 7 ships badly damaged beyond repair.

"Sir, the enemy fleet is retreating." Masaaki said.

**"EMP the corvette but let the other ships flee, hack into their systems to see who the leader of that stealth corvette is and then prepare the boarding pods for capturing the battlemaster of that ship."**

**Turian Carrier **_**Palaven's Fury**_

**CIC **

Colonel Vasteri Arterius was_ not_ happy.

He was fuming in the CIC that a fleet that was easily outnumbered 3 to 1 could've easily beaten the_ CRAP_ out of his fleet. But that wasn't the worst part, no… the worst part was that his Carrier was disabled, save for life support and the enemy was preparing to board _His _ship.

As he finished punching the wall he turned the safety off his pistol and shotgun and prepared the worst. Suddenly, he and everyone else heard hard thumps across the ship's hull.

"Everyone, prime your weapons and Omni swords, get set for one helluva fight!" The Colonel yelled. "These newcomers have stolen a Turian planned colony, and wants to come around here acting all big and tough, well… they are gonna found out that the Hierarchy's soldiers are _not_ pussies!When they come here, don't surrender! We fight until the last man, do you hear me!?"

A chorus of "Yes sirs," and "For the Hierarchy!" was heard.

Just then, a door was busted open and loud roars were heard with a Turian flying through. He was dead before he landed. He had first degree burns through a hole in his chest. Strangely, he was bleeding when his wound was supposed to be physically cauterized.

"That's physically impossible…" A Turian combat medic said nervously.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred and destroyed a wall letting in 8 to 15 foot monsters of death ranging from 'Turians with 2 extra mandibles' to 'Rhino horns' and finally, 'Tall slender people'.

The Turians roared and got to cover ready to shoot the intruders. The Turian colonel is escorted into the bridge while shooting at the intruders, their plasma bullets pinging off the enemies' shields.

**Lieutenant V'keras Chavam**

**Turian Carrier **_**Palaven's Fury**_

Lieutenant V'keras Chavam was a Sangheili with a liking to Shotguns, he is 13'2 feet tall, brown skin with golden eyes, and steel colored armor. But now that he thought about it, ever since the Charghans joined the USN, the shotguns and weapons in the USN got _a lot _more devastating. The Char-accelerated pellets tear through flesh better than human shotguns and the Char rounds turned flesh into green ashes. But the scene in front of him made him scoff with mockery. The bird people had weak weapons that barely did anything to his shields, but he admired their courage but scowled at their stupidity. So he quickly cleared the room of Turians with his squad and ran after the Colonel, aching to use his new Charghan rush shotgun. As he walked around the hallways with his squad of 2 Charghans, 2 Churniceri, and 2 Sangheili (including himself) a grenade was heard impacting 5 feet from him and at the foot of one of the Charghans. The Charghan gave a yelp of surprise and the grenade exploded killing him.

The grenade was clearly advanced as its explosion was comparable to plasma grenades of old, all it needed to do was stick.

V'keras gave a roar of anger and pulled out his energy sword. He saw the Turian who threw the grenade and rushed at him with staggering speeds and roundhouse kicked it then finishing it off with a slash to its spine, ending its life. A squad of Turians by an open doorway to the pathway to the bridge let lose a barrage of bullets at the squad.

Getting behind cover, they were planning over what to do."Trenus, toss a flashbang down the hallway." The after mentioned Churniceri tossed a flashbang disorienting the Turians."Eviscerate them." The squad then sent several bursts to the head of each Turian killing them. After that, they traveled through the pathway killing several more Turian squads on the way.

**Turian Carrier **_**Palaven's Fury**_

**Colonel Vasteri**

Vasteri was busy behind cover in the bridge with the last few survivors of the ship clinging to his shotgun hoping for all of this to go away. Those _monsters_ out there were probably looking for him to interrogate him and then when they're finished, they'll probably eat him.

_Ok, time to stop thinking like a Volus and start thinking like a Tur- _there was a loud banging noise and Vasteri looked at the door in anticipation waiting for his time to come. _Oh spirits it is time, give me strength to repel these beasts!_ He breathed in a large in take of air and faced the last survivors of the ship. "Men, we fight 'til the last Turian, we stand our ground and fight bravely like Turians! FOR THE HIERARCHY!" The Turians roared in agreement.

Right then and there, the door was being cut by a sword made of energy and there were voices on the other side of the door speaking completely alien languages. Strangely, one of them sounded like the main Asari language.

The sword cut the door in half and the monsters from before broke down the door and walked in. "We are armed, but we challenge you to a fight of fists!" Vasteri yelled out.

The enemies looked to one another in what seemed to be confusion or whatever, one of the 'Mandibled' aliens approached him and said. "As you wish filth; be prepared."

**Turian Carrier **_**Palaven's Fury**_

**Lieutenant V'keras Chavam**

V'keras tossed his weapon down on the floor, he then roared out to his men, "Drop your weapons warriors, we will use our fists." The squadmates tossed their weapons on the floor as well.

He then got into a fighting stance, the Turians got into theirs as well. There was a moment of silence as they stared each other down. The Turians were like midgets to them but he can tell that they have a great combat prowess. The Turian colonel suddenly roared out "Charge!" And they charged at them even though they can tell that they might lose. V'keras respected that.

When the Turians finally reached them, it was a mess. The colonel jabbed him in the stomach and kicks his shin, but he quickly recovered by sending a swipe to his ribcage.

The Turian colonel coughs and kneels trying to catch his breath. V'keras doesn't give him the chance and picks him up and does a suplex and slams him on the ground. The colonel stands up coughing madly then charges again and throws his fist at V'keras' stomach but V'keras blocked and countered by twisting the Colonel's arm.

V'keras kicks him in the arm breaking it then punches his stomach caving it in and a few audible cracks were heard signaling that some of the Turian's ribs are broken. The colonel staggers back some and holds onto the wall for support. He finally gives one last gasp of breath before succumbing to his injuries through unconsciousness.

"Even through defeat, I respect your courage. But that respect dims for your crimes against the USN." V'keras snarls at the colonel's unconscious body.

V'keras picks him up and hooks him over his shoulder letting the colonel's head hang behind his back. He looks to his left to check his squadmates' conditions and sees the only Charghan in his squad due to the other one's unfortunate death, maiming his fighter with his horn and curb stomping his face. The other Sangheili, Gadaim Meccanus takes an uppercut to his face and flinches, the Turian then advances forward to give another blow but he fell for Jadaim's trap. Jadaim tackles the Turian and pins him on the floor. He then sends a volley of punches that strike him repeatedly in the stomach, making the Turian spit up blue blood. Trenus Nurhan, a Churniceri, was already finished with his opponent standing over his bloodied corpse.

V'keras nods in approval and turns his head to the side and puts one of his fingers to what counts for an ear for a Sangheili. "Hostiles neutralized battlemaster, we have the 'package' ready for delivery." V'keras said

**"Excellent job, Centurion-1. Return to the ship,"** the battlemaster said before ending transmission. The squad teleports to their superior's ship. There was a white flash from the lead ship, in the USN, it is considered a supercarrier but in Charghan ship analogues it is considered a heavy corvette. There was a white beam with a mist trailing around it that lashed out instantaneously, if you missed it for even half a millisecond, you would not see it. The beam hit the enemy stealth corvette and it flashed out of existence. This is a "Light" Char Cannon.

**Citadel space**

**Council tower**

Spectre Songred Nirivius was not having a wonderful day. After the embarrassing defeat at the hands of an enemy fleet who they outnumbered 3 to 1, the Spectre's frigate had to be put in drydock for a month and also, as second in command of the fleet he had to explain what happened to the patrol fleet to the council when they asked for Vasteri's audience in place of Colonel Vasteri since his ship didn't make it.

As he was walking towards what was most likely his disbarring from the spectres he had his head hung low and he emitted a very negative vibe. When he stepped up to the podium Sparatus asked "What happened to the patrol fleet near the garden world that was planned to be colonized by the Turian Hierarchy and where is Vasteri," Songred looked at the councilors.

"When we were doing our monthly patrol of the garden world, we found a fleet of 5 ships near our garden world they weren't of any known race councilor," Songred started sweating from anxiety "Our AI detected heavy urbanization on the garden world, it even detected towers that reached into orbit."

"What did your fleet do next?" The Asari councilor Tevos asked

"Vasteri ordered us to fire at the fleet, I objected but, he threatened to have me disbarred from the spectres for insubordination."

"Well, that was a Turian planned colony those aliens deserved to be fired on." Sparatus said

The other three people in the room looked at him as if he grew a second head. "What are you saying Sparatus!" Tevos snapped. "They clearly did not know that the colony was Turian claimed."

"What happened next anyway," The Salarian councilor Valern cut in wanting to get to the point.

"The enemy fleet had powerful energy shields that could withstand a volley of our Mass accelerators. After we attacked, the enemy fleet fired faster and more deadly Mass accelerators that tore through nearly every ship in the fleet. After the barrage, our fleet was decimated-25 ships to 7 heavily damaged ships," Songred exclaimed."6 of us escaped but, the enemy lead ship which was 20.54 kilometer long super dreadnought."

"That's larger than the _Destiny Ascension Mk 2…_" Tevos said horror stricken. "Your dismissed Songred," Songred left the room with great haste.

"We must assemble a fleet of 500 ships including the DA Mk 2!" Sparatus proclaimed. "This violent species must not go unpunished for what they've done!"

Tevos wanted to come over there and biotic punch Sparatus in the face but resisted the tempting urge. "Are you serious? They have a ship that's larger than our largest and most powerful dreadnought! Do you want to cause a war between our nations!?"Tevos shouted.

"I'm afraid I agree with Sparatus on this one Tevos," Valern saidd. "Obviously, this new species needs to be put in its place for destroying a council race's fleet." Sparatus was hopping joy-filled by now.

Tevos looked between her fellow councilors and felt betrayed. "You can't do this! These are just new races that didn't know that the planet was a Turian planned one you must stop this...! This...! Madness!" Tevos begged.

"Look, Tevos, we'll just pound them out of their ignorant stupor and enlighten them on who is the strongest galactic power. You do believe that the Council is the strongest, right?" Valern questioned.

"Yes but I..." Valern rolled his eyes.

"But what! They knew there would be consequences when they decided to colonize! They are ignorant, don't you_ dare _defend them on this one or else me and Sparatus _will_ vote to kick you off the council!" Valern threatened.

"*sigh*...fine... I yeld..." Tevos relented.

"Good. All in favor of taking the Turian planned colony back say aye!" Sparatus yelled jovially.

"Aye!"

"Aye..."

**A/N: So the Council is getting ready to go to war and the USN are prepared to interrogate Vasteri, Viodoan style! *Shudder* I feel sorry for the poor bastard *Shudder***


	3. Chapter 2-Battle For Garrison 4

A/N:** Sorry that I haven't been updating recently, all I can say is that a lot of shit went down these past few weeks. First a fight over writing on a paper with another classmate, second, there was just way too many interruptions, and lastly, the computer i'm using ain't mine. Fun fact: Did you know that all the other races has never seen how a Charghan's face looks like? Some say that there's no face behind their helmets while others say that there face is probably the most beautiful inside the universe. Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow me my beautiful little pricks! Anyway, on to the story! :D**

**Bold: means speaking with 2 voices, basically Charghan talk, usually deep and wise for males or deep and soft for females.**

**_Italic_:** **is used for names of ships, thought speech and an emphasis to a specific word.**

**Underline: Means the voice echoes.**

**P.S: I'm changing the Charnallk Charghans to be, children 1-5 feet, teens 6-12 feet and adults 13-15 feet. Herdallk Charghans will be, children 1-4 feet, teens 5-8 and adults 9-12 feet. Weaker Char -evolved races will be same height as Herdallk Charghans while races that are of equal strength will be same height as Charnallk Charghans. **

**And no, the weaker Char-evolved races will not be equal or stronger than Herdallk Charghans. think of it like this, weaker Char-evolved races will be the very bottom of strength, they can still burst through 6 inches of forerunner metal and through cars and stuff. Herdallk Charghans are the middle strengthed people. Charnallk and stronger Char-evolved races are the strongest.**

**The Mgalekgolo... or as my fellow halo players call them, Hunters are now a single being due to mutations in Char-evolution. They can think, see, eat, sleep, get attitudes, and fuck... lol. **

**Y'all already know I don't own S***!**

**WAR FARKALARKAS!**

**October 7, 2743**

**Planet Vermillion**

**Military Base Fronkol**

**Interrogation room Alpha-Kilo 2 Sublevel 56**

**Colonel Vasteri Arterius**

It was a beautiful day on Vermillion, people can go out and walk their dogs, socialize, exercise, brood around for some reason, or just plain stuff their faces open like a bunch of large fat asses. But, for a certain individual it was a very grim day, he had recently attempted to disable the fleet in orbit and commence an orbital bombardment of Vermillion or as the Turians were going to call it, Trevalis, it was going to be a mining colony because of an anomaly detected everywhere on the planet. The Turian hierarchy sent a research team with an armored escort of Turian soldiers and hired mercs.

They found that the anomaly was the planet itself, the atmosphere was white with an aurora like mist of the same color. When scientists went to check it out, the mist either moved away quickly or literally picked up a scientist and threw him away from it. One merc got impatient and frustrated and dived for the mist, but the mist was intangible meaning it can hurt you but you can't hurt it. True to the meaning, the glowing mist went inside the Blue Suns Turian and exploded making the Turian fly in 8 different directions.

The scientists managed to catch one by usins a net with a stasis field inside it. When they went back in orbit and studied it, the mist had an energy signature that can power the citadel forever because the mist can practically be used infinitely. The Turians wanted to use this to get ahead of all the other races technologically and govern them with an iron fist. But that was all out the window when these new races came in and took the planet for themselves. Strangely, they all had the same mist secreting from specific parts of their bodies. The horned ones had it secreting from their horns (Charghans), the Split lips had it puffing out every time they breath (Sangheili), and the humanoid ones had it around their fists (Churniceri, Humans, and Spartans).

As our soon-to-be-interrogated-Turian fidgets in has chair, a tall alien like the one he saw on his ship and a smaller but still taller than him Ursine-like alien came in dragging what looks to be a cart with a cover over it. The Tall one speaks first " I am Lieutenant V'keras Chavam of the Sangheili republic," The Sangheili then snarled and glared at him. "But you don't get the honor of calling me that Turian."

Vasteri widened his eyes a bit how did he know Turian and how does he know his races' name. "I know what your thinking, how do I know how to speak Turian and how do I know your species name? Well _Turian_ the answer is technology and mind reading. Pfft will ya look at that, I already said too much but it won't matter anyway, you will not leave... at all."

"Now state your name and rank."

"Colonel Vasteri Arterius."

Why did you attack the fleet in orbit."

The Turian glared angrily at him. "Colonel Vasteri Arterius."

V'keras' eye twitched a bit, " Why. Did. You. Attack." The Sangheili demanded intimidatingly calm.

The Turian flinched at the tone. "Co-Colonel Vasteri Ar-Arter-" The Sangheili headbutted him then picked him up.

"Why did you attack you asshole!"

"Because this was a Turian planned colony!" Vasteri yelled.

"..." V'keras wanted to tell him that this was a USN generated world but he knew that if he escaped he will tell the information to his superiors.

"..." The Turian looked at the ground.

"Now, where is this 'Citadel' that your conglomerate of races uses as a central hub.

The Turian's eyes widened and he glared at the Sangheili, "..."

"..."

"..."

"... so you won't tell? Alright, I was being nice but it is his turn and he is a Viodoan, the universe's most notorious sadists, well... good luck." The Sangheili deactivated the cameras and pulled out a chair to sit and watch.

The bear smirked darkly and pulled the covers off showing barbaric tools of interrogation. "Hehehe... you should have listened to him Turian. Then I wouldn't have to make you suffer. But oh well... more fun for me!"

The Turian's legs started to quiver.

"Now I am Jikebas Noflon but, you can call me master hahaha!" The Viodoan leaned aganst the cart, "So I'm givng you this last chance to tell us where the 'Citadel' is or their won't be anymore chances now pick wisely." The Viodoan cooed.

"Fuck you you fucking bear!"

The Viodoan stoped smirking and smiled eerily "Hahahaha! Oh well no more chances! Let the fun begin! The Viodoan looked at the rack. "Hey V'keras should I cut his fingers slowly, break his fingers, cut his skin slowly layer by layer, peel his nails off, or use the SODOMY STICK!"

"You should peel his nails, break his fingers, cut his fingers, cut his skin, then SODOMY!" The Sangheili clapped with glee.

"Oh me like! I'll do it!" The Viodoan pulled out a gray metallic knife with Char patterns inside it constantly changing. "A Charghan Charghal knife, great for cutting ship grade armor in one fast stroke." He licked the knife slowly.

He then pulled out a long dulled-spike metal stick. "The SODOMY Stick~" The Viodoan yelled singsongy.

The Viodoan leaned the Turian on a bloody metal table and held his fingers. "Hehehe! If you don't cry or tear for 5 minutes then you will tell us where it is then we will release you to your people."

"Fuck Y-OW!" There was a snap noise as his fingernail was yanked off.

"Oops my finger slipped hahahaha!" The Viodoan dangled the bloody nail in front of his face.

So then after a series of painful yells and snapping noises it was breaking time.

SNAP!

"AAAAAHHH!"

CRACK!

"NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOO!"

TEAR!

"FUCK YOU!"

"Yes I know you want to fuck me, my dick is ripe and long~!"

SNAP!

"BITCH!"

Cut fingers slowly.

Shink rip rip rip thud.

"AAAAIIIIIHHHH!" The Turian's fingers fell off.

**A/N: Ok i'm skipping the SODOMY~ description and Please no flamers, if u flame then ur lame *Buh dum buh* ok that was corny moving on... **

SODOMY~

The Viodoan pulled out the sodomy stick. The Sangheili quickly and curtly left the room not wanting to see what's about to happen. "You know, you could have avoided this by not being difficult." The Viodoan bent the Turian down.

The Turian stared weakly at him "Please... no more torment I'll tell you ok... just please no more..."

The Viodoan snarled suddenly, "Take it bitch!" He shoved the stick unceremoniously and roughly inside the Turian's... butthole.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! IT'S IN THE SERPENT NEBULA, ITS AN ORBITAL STATION ABOUT 50KM LONG AND IT LOOKS LIKE AN EYE AT THE CENTER WITH ARMS STRETCHING OUT, THE INFORMATION AND IMAGES ARE IN MY PERSONAL DATAPAD! JUST PLEASE STOP THIS!"

"So... I've broken you eh? You should've told us sooner! Now you suffer SODOMY~!" Jikebas Noflon cackled evilly and shoved it in repeatedly rough.

**Lieutenant V'keras Chavam**

**Vortian Restaurant**

"Can I have an order of Vort dogs and Irken poop soda please." V'keras was inside a Vortian BBQ restaurant, the cuisine is a delicacy for anyone with an iron appetite and stomach. The Vortian cashier nodded and typed it into the cash register.

"That'll be 5 credits please." V'keras paid the cashier and sat at a table.

As he looked around he saw a wide plethora of diversity in vermillion. Over the 2 millennia of its creation, the USN had accumulated quite a number of members. The Races from other galaxies, the old covenant races, Humanity, the Churniceri, the Precursors, and the Charghans. The Charghans are the race that brought the Churniceri and the Precursors together. They are the ones who crumbled the Irken Empire in favor of a more advanced and prosperous form of society. They were the ones who quelled the rage of the Jiralhanae. And they were the ones who gave the Sangheili their old religion back after some... unauthorized traverses in his races' home world, Sangheilios.

Just then, his food arrived. "Thank you." He nodded to the Charghan waitress.

**"Your welcome sir."** She went back to where she was needed.

As he begun to eat his food his comm unit beeped loud with a black glow saying that it was extremely urgent, the sound made a planet jacker baby cry alerting the patrons of the restaurant. He put his hand to his helmet to answer the call.

**"Lieutenant V'keras, this is Severis Brimem, we have detected the same Turian signatures from before except they've brought reinforcements. Numbers are at 200 ships, I want you to prepare the colony for an attack from hostile infantry, combatants will fight or defend while non-combatants go on slipspace buses, we'll use the fallout bunkers and spire bunkers as a last resort. Severis o-"** The line fizzed out.

"Wha-" Suddenly he realized his phone wasn't working either. He looked around the room to find out that everyone couldn't use their electronic and plasma battery devices. He sprinted towards his car drove off towards the nearest garrison. As he drove he heard a LOUD metal grating noise and looked up and saw the tether falling and sparking with malfunctioning electrical wires. The tether was falling towards him! He jumped out of his car in time as the car rammed and got squashed by the tether. "My car!" He snarled.

He checked the distance from him towards the nearest garrison... 23.6 kilometers. He activated his anti-gravity flight pack and zoomed towards the garrison.

**In Orbit**

**Battlemaster Severis Brimem**

**"They have activated an EMP! switch to the Char generator!"** Severis boomed. His fleet was outnumbered and in a horrible state. He managed to take out 146 vessels of varying sizes but that did nothing as the enemy's largest ship suddenly opened at the bow of the ship and a hole was revealed it started to glow blue with lines stretching from the hole to all around the ship glowing the same color. It suddenly shot out a blue beam that hit his ship dead center taking out his shields. The beam had EMP particles in it and as the beam hit his shields the beam dispersed into fissions of air and the fissions traveled to his other ships and warped the mass around them imploding them.

The fission glanced the tether and made it lose its structural integrity. Severis watched in silent horror from orbit as the tether fell into the planet. He went to the communications room and got the NWC command on the comm unit.

**"What is it that troubles you brother?"** Severis's brother, Zintenka Brimem answered the call with his helmet and armor ever present only to see his brother looking very stressed with his horn spewing out currents of char being the clear example.

**"Oh Arokvhes! Brother it is horrible out here! There's a new fleet that is assaulting Vermillion that was 200 ships strong. We're suffering heavy casualties and we need reinforcements! My fleet is gone and my ship's armor may be powerful, but there's only so much it can take!"** Severis Brimem snapped.

Zintenka looked at his brother through his ever present helmet, suddenly, his visor de-polarized showing his ever weary and half lidded eyes they looked cold but, if you were a Brimem, you can see that his eyes were full of horror and worry. **"I will come help you brother, just hold out long enough, can you do that for me?"** Another NWC person walked by and took an accidental peek at Zintenka's face. She blushed heavily and ran off, probably to tell everyone how a Charghan's face looks like.

Severis de-polarized his to show his normal eyes full of terror for his crewmates' lives. **"Gekrus khimain, turl falk, huun... pekk ivohn _saaly!_ (Alright brother, i'll try, just... get here _quickly!_)"** Anyone who witnessed would have been emotional after witnessing Charghan brotherly love.

The comm unit shut off. As Severis was walking to the ship, he looked all around him at his dead crewmates who hadn't survived the ever present rumbles of enemy projectiles and lasers hitting the ship's hull. The only survivors were 23 Irkens, 19 Vortians, 46 Charghans, and 35 humans. The Sangheili, Churniceri, Spartans and Jiralhanae are on the planet, good, the planet needs more foot soldiers incase of planetary invasion. The survivors turned to their battlemaster for guidance of the situation.

**"Skoodge! I want you and the Irkens to go send out a distress beacon and fix repairs!"** Severis barked.

"Yessir! Follow me you smeets!" Skoodge lead the Irkens to their respective posts.

**"Dar Narr! Help the Irkens with repairs and try to get our engines and AI online!"** Dar Narr nodded and lead the Vortians.

**"Bill! Go to the bridge with your race to help the ship defend itself manually until the AI is back online!"**

"Alright! Lets go ladies! The ship won't defend itself in this state!"

Finally Severis addressed his kin. **"My fellow Charghans! We must move the ship using the Char generator! That is the only way we can put a little distance between us and the enemy!"** The Charghans gave a chorus of fletched roars of agreement. With that, their 2 horns on each of their heads glowed a light green with a mist surrounding it oozing from the horns.

**A/N: The next scene is much like from Avatar: The last airbender when the protagonists were storming the fire nation island from submarines. The Water and Swamp benders moved their arms sorta like pushing something except, their pushing the water around the submarine to allow it to propel through the water. Yeah, exactly like this except its Char... Char Benders!**

**"ROW!" **The ship moved through space slowly, some of the younger Charghans started panting and sweating and the Char around their horns started to spark like electricity coming out of a cut off cable.

**"ROW! I SAID ROW! TIRED _ALREADY!?"_** Severis snapped, **"WHEN I SAY ROW I MEAN ROW LIKE YOUR BEING CHASED BY _NIVORVUS DRAGONS!"_** The result of his outburst caused those who sweated to stifle and suck up their exhaustion with pure adrenaline.

**"GOOD! NOW 123 MORE ROWS TO GO!" **The Herdallk Charghans moaned in annoyance.

**Destiny Ascension Mark 2**

**Main Bridge**

**Matriarch Tajia Gavias**

Matriarch Tajia Gavias is a cold hearted bitch, those who serve under her will do anything she ordered lest, they feel the wrath of her biotic prowess and later her "Reeducation" methods in her captain's quarters. Those who went in there never returned as the same person 3 hours ago. As an experienced crewman who suffered this fate long ago said "Its 3 hours of pure hell... no hell is a godsend compared to this... this is _Far _worse... her stinking breath... her cold fingers... and those eyes... OH GODDESS THOSE EYES! THEY PEER INTO MY SOUL! SHE FORCEFULLY MELDED WITH ME!"

Right now, she was witnessing the battle take place. The enemy fleet was incapacitated an hour ago by her ship's Biotic wave beam cannon. When the enemy was at their original numbers, they destroyed 80% of the citadel fleet with so short amount of numbers. It was clear that they were underestimated heavily, and now the capital ship that is half bigger than her ship is dead in space.

The ships armor is _very _strong, the resources needed to make that ships armor must be staggering, it will probably take about another 2-3 more hours before the ships armor plating is gone. Perhaps they should board that vessel and clear out all hostiles aboard it, but then again from the reports by the Turians, their dreadnought that was boarded by the same races and what was seen in the combat footage from a Turian's helmet was frightening.

If she were to just send in troops into the ship then first, the armor plating had to be taken care of and second, the races aboard that ship _WILL_ repel and decimate any boarders. She may be cold hearted, but she knew not to send troops as cannon fodder into a one-sided battle. She crossed her legs to ponder on what to do when suddenly she saw the capital ship start to move away from her fleet and towards the planet that she unknowingly didn't notice until now. How the ship was still moving without its engines online she knew not, but the planet that its retreating to must be the planned Turian colony.

With a crackle of her neck and muscles she stood up from her chair. "Comms officer get me a line to all ships in the fleet." She commanded.

"Y-Yes ma'am." The comms officer stuttered.

A beep was heard signifying that the communication line was online. "All Carriers and frigates! Head towards the planet that the aliens were so happily protecting! And land infantry and vehicles on the ground!"

The after mentioned ships stopped firing on the hostile flagship and converged on the colony. It was going to be a long day.

**USN Charghan Heavy Corvette _Orion's Spear_**

**Battlemaster Severis Brimem **

On the _Orion's Spear_, the supercarrier was in a state of organized madness, the Vortians and Irkens were doing the Tech jobs, the Humans were waiting for the weapons to come online again, and the Charghans looked as if they were doing some Kumbiyah! With glowing-misty horns.

The conditions for each race was grueling, the Vortians and Irkens were suffering from hardwork, the Humans were bored out of their minds doing anything to pass the time, and the Charghans were nearly at their breaking point with their horns glowing red instead of a bright white due to overworking of physically moving a ship and psychologically moving the char around the ship to make movement easier. Whenever this happened the affected Charghan(s) had severe nosebleeds and as they call it, Hornaches or Horngraines. They needed 4 months of Hibernation and rest to get better. The up-side to this is that their physical endurance and muscle mass grew rapidly, their Char is permanently red which is more powerful and potent than white.

Suddenly, the Charghans grew alarmed as they felt movement of a ship around their Char currents. As the ship passed through it the Charghans scanned the ship for biometrics with their currents. They got the names, age, and species of every passenger in the ever passing ship. They were hostiles and they were prepared for an invasion.

**Vermillion Military Garrison 4**

**1 hour after the EMP wave**

Things inside Garrison 4 are as chaotic as things in orbit, electronic devices are shut down meaning that the Garrison's power, communications, and um... facilities are offline. The infantry are running to the armory and meeting with their respective squads. As an Unggoy is looking around for a squad to join up he suddenly hears a sonic boom from above.

He looks up and scowls heavily, enemy ships are landing in orbit and are taking position inside the planet's stratosphere while spewing out box-like dropships and mantis-looking gunships.

The Garrison's AA Guass and Char railguns, plasma, hardlight, and Char flak cannons turned rapidly towards the approaching aircraft and opened fire. They had an effective distance of 4 kilometers.

The first wave of aircraft were easily lit up by the AA fire. The ships then spewed out thousands more dropships and gunships seeing as only 50 will be easily slaughtered. The dropships and gunships are now on an approach vector for the Garrison and armed their weapons.

A missle zipped through the air and vaporized a bulky Mgalekgolo. Now was the time to get to cover.

"We needed missle launchers and railguns yesterday!" A Human sergeant named Sergei yelled impatiently. "Take out these придурки!(assholes)!"

The after mentioned weapons were mentioned and fired. A railgun pellet hit a dropship on the side and it spun out of control crashing right towards a Churniceri guardian. The Churniceri quickly activated his armor lock module therefor, making the ship blow up against his reactive armor. Ever since the races from the Mantle came, technology has been improved a lot and that included armor abilities.

The jet pack module was mixed with the Charghans' Char pack which, upgraded the pack to be an anti-gravity pack or AG-pack for short, it made you look and feel like you were flying in a Zero-G environment except you flew from normal jet pack speed to MACH-2, 2 times the speed of power.

The Armor lock can last for 3 minutes and you can actually move around while doing it, just a lot slower. The dropshield and the bubbleshield were mixed together to make an indestructible shield and have healing powers, it lasted for 30 seconds.

The invisibility module is a built-in function in all combat personnel. The teleportation module is a module activated by thought and it is effective not by range anymore, but by line of sight; imagine, on a tall mountain, and you see a village 4 miles away, you can just look at the top of a house and teleport there, there are 3 modes of it, slipspace, promethean zoom, and Char, it is built-in to your brain through a Churniceri-bioengineered nerve, it is available to all in the USN.

800 dropships out of 900 had broken through the AA line and the gunships were engaged with the Broadsword Mk 7s, a fighter/gunship hybrid and Shrids, a Charghan dropship/fighter/gunship hybrid aircraft vehicle.

The ground battle was going horribly, the garrison may have the better technology but, they were outnumbered 50:1. The dropships each had 100 hostiles inside them and 800x100=80,000 infantry. And 300 vs 80,000 is not a winning battle for the former.

Defeat was inevitable no matter the technology.

"All units, retreat to the treeline, it'll provide cover and stealth!" The Garrisonmaster, a Sangheili barked out. But, he couldn't run anymore as he was being pulled back by one of those mini blackholes. As he was stuck in to the air he saw a silver colored Turian approach him. The Turian's fist glowed blue and he punched the Sangheili in the mouth and discharged a little biotic energy into his mouth therefor, exploding his brain.

**Lieutenant V'keras Chavam**

**Arrival at Garrison 4 **

**1 hour later**

When V'keras arrived at the Garrison he saw a grizzly sight, the same hostiles he encountered on that Turian stealth corvette. They were gathering up USN bodies and piling them up then burning them. It was a truly grim sight of dishonoring the dead and it needed to be stopped... _now_. V'keras felt a large surge of power within him and as he clenched his fists in anger, instead of the usually light green mists, it was red. He smirked to himself this was his chance to avenge the souls of those who have died and their bodies burned. So he grabbed his shotgun and noticed the glowing parts of the gun are also red.

So with his new resolve, he charged towards the Garrison with his invisibility active.

He ducked into a bunch of crates and spied on a group of Turians bantering. "Haha! Did you see the way I stuffed a grenade into a split mouth's mouth! His head exploded and his mandibles went in the directions they flaring out to! I thought that he was going to eat my head off!" The Turians laughed and chortled.

V'keras was done with stealth and there needed to be _blood!_

He dashed out of his hiding place and lashed out at the Turian who dared to laugh at his kin's death. He gave a mighty fletched Sangheili roar and his fist was enshrouded with red Char and he uppercutted the Turian in the face and the Turian disappeared into red ashes in the air.

The other Turians jumped back in surprise and brought out their Plasma Phaeston rifles. These weren't the usual blue slop-based rifles, these are plasma-based energy weapons, they're as powerful as Human-covenant war era plasma.

The plasma was fired but it impacted against his strong red Char energy shields. He gave another roar and tackled another Turian and headbutted him and did a volley of punches to his face. His face wasn't there anymore, just blood and disintegrating brain matter.

He turned around and butted another Turian with his rifle and shot him as he fell on the ground. He did a sweep kick to 2 other Turians and grabbed them both from the air and pump their bodies full of unstable Char and used them as grenades for 6 other Turians. By now, the whole base was alerted and was at his position. The demon was unstoppable as he tore through flesh and used that devastating shotgun of his.

The soldiers in the treeline was observing it all and stopped picking off targets from a distance and charged in to help mop up hostiles. V'keras looked in their direction but that was a grave mistake as a Turian, with a blue aura around him biotically punched him in the face. V'keras flinched his head back and looked at who punched him. It was a silver Turian with an air of arrogance and a high ego, V'keras can smell the putrid personality on him.

He rubbed his cheek and stood over the Turian. "You have a lot of _nerve _Turian." V'keras growled out.

"Shut up split mouth, you talk as if you have a dick stuck inside your thr-ACK!" The Turian found himself in the chokehold of the large Saurian.

"You should watch your tongue Turian or else that arm of yours is going to be found on the floor." The Sangheili warned him.

"So do you like 'em big or small... looking at you you probably like 'em bi- AAAHHH!" The Turian soon found his arm on the floor.

"I warned you filth! Now plead for mercy and you just might get it!" V'keras threw him on the floor.

The Turian was silent just siting there. Until, a soldier came to tell him that all hostiles are neutralized and that cities and military structures all around the colony are being assaulted, the Turian quickly threw a flashbang catching everyone by surprise and he ran off into the treeline clenching his stump where his arm used to be.

"Sir! should we go in after him!" The same soldier asked.

"Yes, but only 3 squads should chase him, the rest of us need to neutralize the colony of hostile forces... wait where is the Garrison master?" V'keras inquired.

"He died by the silver Turian sir." He explained solemnly while his eyes are downcast.

_Dammit, I hope this doesn't blow over like the human-covenant war..._ V'keras thought. _But if it does we_ will_ win this war! _V'keras then ordered the 3 squads to go in to the forest to search. He gave them callsigns _Sword, Machete, and Blade._ Then he gave a headcount of who is left which was 150 excluding the 3 squads. So he ordered 50 troops to Krius city and gave them the callsign,_ Sword platoon,_ then he gave the other 2 platoons _Machete platoon_ and _Blade platoon_ and sent the former to Carkelch city, an Irken funded one and the later to Rookesh, a Sangheili-Jiralhanae one.

His plan was that after the 3 squads returned from finding the Turian filth, they return to the platoons named after them. It was smart, but would the squads actually find the troublesome Turian. Well, it was all depending on their ability to work together of course.

**A/N: Cliffhanger... I think... oh well next chapter will be: Vermillion End And please review my fic, its my first and I don't want to quit it, it has so much creativity and potential. Oh yeah... btw 5000 WORDS BABY!**


	4. Chapter 3-The Vermillion End

**A/N: I will soon make an Invader Zim crossover and a Mass Effect regular, the ME one will take place 50 years after the Reaper War. It is about a Quarian male who was abused by his parents and he is the Black Sheep of the Quarian race for being the first Quarian Biotic… in this universe, Quarians view biotics as a curse. As he grows, he will become an aggressive and dark Quarian with Biotics the color of red with power comparable to an Asari matriarch, strength of a Krogan, speed and tactician skills of a Turian, he is also an accidental Sex God :D! **

**The IZ fic will be about a race of Irkens who have been seen as defective in Irken society for having black eyes or emotions that Irkens don't normally exhibit. They have been chased off Irk and her colonies and if seen by Irkens throughout the galaxies, orders are kill on sight. Now, this not in same universe as pre-Halo: The Charghan Effect. This will have ZATR, ZADF, ZAGF, and GAMR. No ZADR eeewww… or ZAGR honestly, I love it but there will be no love triangles in dis fic... maybe. **

**There will be another one where Zim drinks a formula he made intending for it to make him stronger and faster. But, instead it boosts his pheromone chemicals making him the hottest being in the Universe. Will Zim survive everyone in the whole universe wanting either some of dat ass or his IRKEN SEX STICK OF GLORY! There will be every romance in here. Though Zim sure won't agree with most of 'em... huhuheehee~!**

**And I WILL be makin' Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy fics! YEAH!**

**I don't own s**t! Do I even have to put dis up seriously, c'mon!**

******Bold: means speaking with 2 voices, basically Charghan talk, usually deep and wise for males or deep and soft for females.**

_Italic: is used for names of ships, thought speech and an emphasis to a specific word._

Underline: Means the voice echoes. 

If combined with the first two then the voice talks fletched and makes clicking noises.

**And **_**PLEASE! REVIEW! **_**you guys follow and favorite this fic but you don't review… at all. I only get a scarce amount of helpful and nice reviews. The rest are anonymous that aren't helpful or are just plain mean. For those hateful and harsh reviewers, I hope you get eaten by a flood army. You guys know that this is my first fic yet you make it hard on me, jeez cut me some fucking slack, if you want me to cancel this fic then I'll MAYBE take that into consideration! NOW, without a further ado, I give you Chapter 3! **

**Chapter 3 The Hunt For The Turian Filth!**

**Planet Vermillion**

**Hertos Forest**

**Saren Arterius**

It was a very hot day in this side of the planet, mixing it with a forest filled with dangerous animals and angry soldiers that were venturing inside looking to kill or capture him while clutching what used to be your arm now is a bloody stump. Yeah that only seemed to make the climate much hotter and aggravating. No matter, he needed to get towards the military base his cousin was trapped in and rescue him or he'll end up dead from his wounds or from the soldiers that were chasing him. He and his cousin were the best of playmates. They played games with each other all the time when they were little children. Now, as both of them went into the military to serve their race, they have grown detached to each other and didn't even send mail to each other anymore.

That was 5 years ago, now was the time to get to the military base that he was trapped in. And when they get back to Palaven, they can catch up and maybe go out to a bar with Asari dancers. Yeah that would be nice…

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a twig snap. He turned in the direction of the sound and fired off two shots with his Sturnis Plasma hand cannon. The round went into the bushes and gave a sizzling noise as there was a cry of pain.

"Show yourself or I _will_ shoot again!" He yelled out.

"Alright! Alright! Just don't shoot again please!" The voice begged sounding female.

When the unknown stepped out, Saren's trigger finger was feeling pretty happy now. What stepped out was a freakin _bug_ with yellow eyes and green skin. She was _tall_, about 7 feet with long curly antennas on the back of her head. Saren thought that he should shoot the thing to see if it was real and if he wasn't hallucinating. He touched her chest and quickly flinched back as she bit where his hand was. _Yup, as real as the stump where my arm used. _He thought.

"Hey! Watch where you're touching or I will spray mace in your eyes you fucking _bird-lizard_ thing!" She snapped.

"What is your name and race?" He ignored her insult and threat.

"Wha-?" She asked dumbfounded.

"What is your name and race _bug_?" He asked with a little more force and some impatience.

She glared at him, "My name is Vayra and I'm Irken." She spat. "Hey! Your one of those aliens who are invading the planet!" She panicked while backing away and pulling something big from her pocket.

The lady pulled out a friggin shotgun. This day was just getting better and better. Who even lets civilians carry weapons, there would be mass chaos and death! The USN does that's what. They now how to keep peace and enforce laws. The Charghans have experience in civilian weapon carrying and brought it to the USN. This is called cultural diffusion… you'll learn it in middle or highschool.

Her antennae moved around erratically and she snarled angrily and blasted her shotgun at him. He dodged but get nicked on the side of his face. There was a short pause until Saren knew that even with his advanced shields he'd die, from what he saw, their shotguns can destroy shields and rip flesh in one shot. So knowing that he wouldn't win and not wanting to kill civilians, he ran away from her while cursing at her.

The Irken was giving chase while cursing in her native tounge as well. She was a fast runner, rivalling Turian track runners in speed and endurance. This means she was catching up _fast_. He threw a flash grenade and ducked into some ferns while shielding his eyes. The bang went off and the Irken yelled out in surprise and pain. When he looked back, she was on the ground cursing in her native tongue and was wiping her eyes. Saren ran off again feeling sorry that she was a civilian being dragged into this conflict but not sorry that he did what he did for fear of his own life.

**Vayra Krisan**

**2 minutes later**

After Vayra Krisan was done recovering and re-adjusting her eyes to her surroundings, she went back to collecting herbs and spices for a dish she was preparing to make for everyone in the bunker she was in. She was a chef and she offered to feed her fellow civilian colonists, even if it means to go out in the battlefield and search for food ingredients because of famine in the bunker.

As she continued collecting spices, she heard heavy footsteps behind her.

"What we're looking for has a plate-like face, mandibles, and silver skin and armor. Have you seen it miss…?" A calm yet serious female voice asked.

"Vayra." She said, as she turned around she got a good look at the people in front of her, there were 4 of them. The only male in the group had his whole body in bulky armor. From the style of it and the form, he was obviously human. Another was a female Charghan. And the other two were Precursor and a Mgalekgolo. "And yes I have seen him, he shot me with plasma on my arm, I guess I spooked him or something, he then touched my breasts so I tried to bite him but he pulled back in time. He asked my name and race afterwards and I told him. I then realized that he's one of those aliens that are invading the planet so I pulled out my shotgun and chased after him. He threw down a flash grenade and it blinded me. When I came to, I went back to collecting food supplies."

"Wait, you said that you were collecting food supplies, doesn't your bunker have enough food and you're not supposed to be on the battlefield, you're a civilian." The serious voice came from the Mgalekgolo and the obvious leader of the group.

"There wasn't enough food to feed everyone so I volunteered to go out and get food supplies for the bunker I was in."

The Mgalekgolo nodded and didn't press any further on the matter. Her glowing green eyes scanned the area for any potential threats. When she didn't see any she looked at Vayra one last time and touched her shoulder reassuringly. She told Vayra to stay safe and report back to her bunker and she'll call in for a military supply drop to her bunker to give food and health care. Vayra felt a brief sting in her shoulder until she continued on her way towards her bunker.

**Sergeant Major Rhakissa Brimem aka Blade-1**

Sergeant Major Rhakissa is a is a very gentle, serious, and charismatic Mgalekgolo with a calming aura around her. She has brownish orange skin, with long black hair that stops just past her shoulders, she stands at 14'6 feet, she has glowing green eyes, and she has a shapely figure with big breasts. Her armor is like that of her ancient ancestors in the Covenant except with more protection and a form that is based around her physiology and muscle structure. The suit has a Nano-Char gel layer or NCGel layer made the suit feel like a second skin and movement was more nimbler and maneuverable than if she was naked and reflexes increased by a factor of 20.

The suit even has its own shield, it is not visible right now because it is in her slipspace port in her arm gauntlet that is nicknamed "Hammer space" due to it being able to hold an infinite amount of space. She can just will her armor through a wireless and chipless neural link, the Armor then brings out her shield for her from the eleventh dimension.

Her shield, which is now made of Charghal was indestructible, not even a Super MAC or CHAC round could penetrate it, the kinetic energy never got behind the shield due to its reactive material and genetic makeup; a gift from her husband.

Her armor is colored a dark green with a light green secondary. The NCGel layer is colored dark brown, she likes to make her armor a specific color according to her surroundings.

With USN technology, a person can change their armor color at will, as long as its dark. Its called Nano paint, its a material that is encrypted into the armor's alloy and it can change the pigmentation of it with a wireless neural link as well.

Rhakissa currently has an NA3C Char assault rifle with an under slung railgun attachment for long range sniping, an ACOG scope with a manual zoom to assist the railgun attachment nicely, she has a Charghal shield with a lock-on boomerang mechanic used to slice, vaporize but still make a blood mist, and/or decapitate enemies that are far and are giving trouble using a pure Char edge. The lock-on is based on an IFF scan, it locks on to red: Hostile and Blue: Unknown and can target on multiple targets. And she has a gauntlet-mounted Char-plasma assault railgun cannon, it is retractable in hammer space as well.

Currently, her and her squad were trudging through the forest looking for a telekinetic silver "Turian". While walking through they were introducing themselves. "I am Rhakissa Brimem, Sergeant Major, Blade-1." Rhakissa introduced through her polarized helmet.

"Shiolam Moramee at your service, Major, Blade-2." The female Sangheili bowed respectfully.

"Danima Nercoroi, pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm a Sergeant grade 2, Blade-3." The female Precursor nodded her head.

"Hola, mi nombre es José Hernández, el cabo ." Jose introduced himself to which the squad looked at him in confusion. "I said, Hi, my name is Jose Henandez, and I said that I'm a corporal." He said sounding frustrated and had to speak the common trade language with get difficulty and concentration.

Everyone made an "Ooooh" movement with their lips and everyone continued trudging and looking for the Turian. Rhakissa then got an idea. "Jose, I need you to climb up the canopy level of the treeline and see if you can spot the Turian or any other. Provide overwatch and snipe any enemy ahead for us with my rifle." Rhakissa stated.

Jose looked at the rifle in confusion. "But that is only an assault rifle."

"I modded it to have an under slung railgun attachment and tweaked the scope for it to work like a sniper scope."

He didn't say another word and took the rifle and teleported up toward the tree level.

"The rest of you follow me and look for any hostile stragglers." They nodded and they set off.

As the squad ran through the forest, they occasionally heard a loud sound and felt a mild shockwave after it. Accompanying that is the loud sound of someone's head exploding due to Char-accelerated .98 caliber sabot rounds accelerating at 167 km per second.

Suddenly, her comm. unit bleeped. "Blade-1, I found the target, he is currently huddled up against a tree holding what used to be where his arm was." There was a loud hovering noise. "Hostile gunship on my position I need help-" The comms. went dead.

"Blade squad double time it!"

**Corporal Jose Hernandez aka Blade-4**

Jose was busy getting shot at by high caliber rounds from a hostile aircraft. The aircraft's guns took out his shields and he had to thank the manufacturers of his advanced power armor.

He is a Spaniard at the age of 275 years old, he has tan skin, with amber eyes and . He is 12'5 feet tall and he has a built but lean muscle tone. He was nicknamed back in 2534 as "Spartan legs" because of his innate ability to run faster than all humans. He ran just a little bit slower than a Spartan which was a feat in itself.

He ducked into the treeline while holding the unconscious silver Turian over his shoulder. "Vete a la mierda! Vete a la mierda! Vete a la mierda!" He cursed loudly.

The gunship let out another burst as he dodged to the right, taking a glancing shot to the side of the armor plate on his shoulder.

This caused him to lose concentration and trip over a branch while hopping between trees-which caused him to do a 180 spin in mid air. Time seemed to slow down for him as the gunship's cockpit came into view of his enhanced vision. He angled the railgun towards the pilot from his hip and shot. The pilot inside turned into a fine blue mist and the kinetic energy of the tungsten-ferric alloy sabot round caused the gunship to start erupting in flames and it started to angle downwards towards him.

Jose quickly used his AG-pack and maneuvered out of the way of the exploding mass. The gunship collided with the ground and exploded causing a massive heat wave combined with a shockwave to throw him in the air. When he landed he found that his landing was softened. He looked down and found that he snapped a Turian's neck with his ass. "Now they're gonna call me "Thunder Ass"" When Jose came to, he saw the still surprisingly unconscious silver Turian 7 meters away from him. He got up from the soft "pillow" under him picked up the Turian with one hand and hooked him over his shoulder. He went back to his squad with the Turian in... shoulder.

**Machete Squad **

**Venpus Maeron aka Machete-1**

Things for squad Machete weren't looking as good as with Blade. Machete squad had a hard time with teammates dealing with each other, it was taking well over 2 hours for looking for the Turian. When they stopped to take a breather and have a brief dinner by rations, they were suddenly ambushed by 2 hostile dropships and 1 gunship escort.

Machete-3 was took a gunship missle to the chest causing her to gurgle and choke on her own blood as her stomach was blown out, spewing out her unggoy internal organs.

The hostiles appeared in 2 dropships and 1 gunship, that was 208 hostiles right there. The squad was pinned down by a fallen tree, the tree's structure was fading quickly due to the enemies shooting at it. A grenade rolled by Machete-4's foot and detonated causing him to start screaming in unbearable pain and horror as he was literally boiled and melted alive by the unstable plasma causing his shields to crack instantly and his armor to turn into lava, giving him a lava shower.

Venpus grunted in anger and raised his comms. to the acting leader of all military on this section of Vermillion. Which is Lieutenant V'keras, everyone above him is dead or in orbit. **"I need reinforcements at coordinates X: 256 Y: 798 in Hertos Forest! I'm pinned down by 200+ hostiles! Sustaining heavy casualties!"** He yelled into his comms.

"Sorry, no can do Machete-1, we need all the men that we can get. I'll send in an airstrike for you as there are no hostile AA gun batteries in that area. But you have to get clear, danger close!" He warned.

**"Acknowledged!"** The comms. shut off.

He looked over to his squad and saw that Machete-2, a female Viodoan was the only one left. "Machete-2 they're sending in an airstrike to deal with the hostiles. I need you to retreat now." He said in a somber tone.

"What of you sir?" She asked while already knowing what he'll say.

**"I think we both know the answer to that Machete-2. Know GO! GO! and don't look back!"** He commanded in a harshly cold tone.

"Ye-yessir!" She saluted shakily. She was always intimidated by the Charghans' deep voices but the second voice thing scared her shitless.

She ran into the bushes while cloaked.

When Venpus was sure she was gone, he turned back to the hostiles. **_"RAAAAAAGH!"_ **He roared angrily and charged.

His horn was glowing with a blood red mist and his fists were surrounded with the same glowing mist.

He was fighting like a beast and monster. vaporizing his enemies into red mists as he punched and kicked with his appendages. blasted and stabbed with his horns.

When everyone heard a supersonic sound zoom by in the air, they saw a large green crystal streaking towards them with a green trail and that glowing mist in its wake. When it impacted, anything non-Char-based was vaporized while Char-based life forms felt like vomiting profusely and afterwards, fall unconscious.

This is a Char crystal. Used as a reactor core, physical ammo, explosives, or nukes.

**Blade-1**

**30 minutes after the silver Turian's capture**

By the time the Turian was captured, the squad hid in an underground dug out that the female Charghan of the team burrowed out. Being part crustacean, the Charghans had the natural ability to breath under water, burrow holes underground, and pinch really hard. To the point of clipping a person's arm off.

The dugout was expertly made, it had air holes to bring in air to let them breathe but they weren't big to let enemies know that it was artificial, it had fireflies to provide light, rooms to sleep in for the night, and a kitchen to cook and store food. The furniture was created by material generating Nanos. They're the only piece of technology that actually reproduce.

Right now, Blade-1 was watching over the unconscious Turian while looking at her squad sleep for the night like a mother. When the silver Turian came to, he looked around his surroundings checking for any oddities. When he was done he realized that he was surrounded by a lot of dirt and militaristic furniture. He started to stand and stretch but he found his hands bounded by... nothing?

He looked behind himself and saw his hands surrounded by blue glowing rings that were connected to each other. The rings seemed to project an anti-gravity field that held his hands together. He tried to struggle from the field but the rings moved closer to his hands and glowed orange. The rings touched him and was burning him painfully. The burning caused his nerves to literally shut down but strangely, they left his pain receptors active.

"AAAAHHHH!" He yelled out over the sizzling noise.

"Heheheh... The nerve killers, you won't be getting out any time soon _soldier boy_." He heard a deep feminine voice mocking him from behind.

When he started to turn his head behind him he noticed a green glow illuminating the area around him. "What are you?" He demanded.

He heard heavy footsteps approach him and glared up at the tall muscular shapely being before him. He may act strong on the outside but on the inside he was intimidated; the glowing green eyes were adding to that factor. "Me..? I'm the monument to your sins _filth!"_ She spat. "Now, I will be doing some interrogation on the topics of your powers, your race, why this whole _unnecessary_ war started, and your "_utopian"_ conglomerate of races."

He snarled and spat at her face causing her to grimace and scowl murderously. He needed to do that because she was disrespecting everything the council stood for, he was a Spectre and it was his duty to protect the interests of the council in the name of the coun-.

He was cut off as she responded by doing an uppercut-like headbutt to the bottom of his nose then finishing off with the more devastating normal headbutt to his temple and mouth. The results left the Turian on the ground with a broken and bruised mandible, a broken and bleeding nose, and his mouth was bleeding profusely. He felt like he was experiencing pain from the most fiery pits of hell.

She then wiped his spit from her face by rubbing her cheek on his _broken_ mandible _non_ to softly, in fact, it was the _exact_ opposite. This would have been considered intimate if it weren't for the Turian screaming like a little bitch.

"Now will you cooperate with me our do I have to chop your balls off for fucking with me!" She threatened coldly to which the she brought out a chainsaw-like tool used for cutting metal. She turned it on as she held it dangerously close to his private part. She sawed the groin plate off like butter to show that she wasn't kidding. The Turian burst into tears immediately and nodded erratically with a destroyed ego.

"First question, what are those weird powers that you exhibited?" She mentally commanded her helmet to record what he was saying.

"They're called biotics! They're gained from an element known as element zero or dubbed, "Eezo"." He answered quickly.

"Second question, why is it called Element Zero, they're must be a reason otherwise it wouldn't be called that?"

"Well, according to the codex, it has an atomic mass of zero or something." She blinked at that as there was no matter inside the universe with a 0 atomic mass. Whether they be big or _microscopic_. Well... at least she thought there wasn't any, until now.

"Third question, what is your species' homeworld and what is the central hub of your society?"

He looked nervously around the room and started sweating profusely. "Uh... uh... what?" She turned on the mini chainsaw daring him to play stupid one more time. "P-Palaven! My homeworld is Palaven and the central hub is the citadel, a 50 km long space station found in the Serpent Nebulae! Please don't cut my dick off!" He spoke in a rapid and desperate tempo and was crying pathetically now. "Here! Take my datapad! It has all the info you need!"

"Final question, did you temporally blind a civilian on the way here?" She asked, her tone dangerously low.

He was reluctant to answer but she probably knew already, if she didn't, she wouldn't ask. "Uh... um... uh... y-yes..." He yelped in surprise as he was tackled and pinned to the ground.

She powered on the mini chainsaw as she heard him squawk and ball like a baby and felt him kick around like a mad man. When he felt a tiny prick of the saw touch his penis's head he instantly fainted.

She powered it down as she pricked the sides of the head. She sent a needle containing tissue repairing nanos in his thing... needing him alive to be brought back to the Lieutenant. He briefly sat up abruptly in a silent scream before falling unconscious.

**In over Vermillion**

**Destiny Ascension Mark 2**

**Captain's Quarters**

**Matriarch Tajia Gavias**

Matriarch Tajia Gavias was busy in her private quarters with her favorite Asari "partner" who tried to commit mutiny over her unorthodox ways of discipline. She was the XO or second-in command. They were busy having a... session in her bed with... "toys". It was all going well (For one of them at least) until her comm. unit beeped. She got out of bed and cooed to her "partner". "Shhhh... I'll be back... just need to answer this... when I get back... we will skip on to... something more... _fun_... hehehehe~!" She giggled creepily to her "partner" while panting heavily from euphoria.

The traumatized insubordinate however responded with a shaky "meep" sound while clinging to herself and rocking back and forth at her favorite dark corner.

Tajia chuckled to herself at this and telekinesised her armor to herself. She walked out of her room and answered her call on her Omni-tool. "What is it? Has the enemy vessel cracked or exploded?" She asked hopefully.

"No ma'am, its not that. The computers are detecting an anomaly 589,004 Kilometers-its messing with the instruments and we see it for our selves... you might want to come take a look at this Matriarch." The Helmswomen said.

"Alright, I'll be there." She clicked off her Omni-tool and jogged to the main bridge.

When she finally reached there she was stunned. What she saw out in the window was a swirling mass of white with streaks of mist-like lightning of the same color striking anything that came close, turning it into atoms. "How long ago did this appear?"

"1 minute ago." She turned back to the green mass and watched with fascination. "It has the same power readings as the enemy ships..! Wait...! I'm detecting a ship coming through! Whatever is coming through is _big _and is big in numbers!"

As she announced that her calculations were correct as a fleet of ships emerged from the large green portal. Some ships were shaped with curves (Kig-yar, Sangheili, Unggoy, Yanme'e, Irken, and Jiralhanae) others had tribal-like markings on them (Jiralhanae and Viodoan), a a lot had a blocky and angular appearance but you can differentiate each from each other (Human, Charghan, Churniceri, Viodoan, Precursor, and Vortian). But, it appeared that all of them had things floating around them, fields of energy compressed into balls, rings, antenna, or even _horns _that jutted out from the hull of their ships. The ships that looked like the ones from before had a the same utilitarian design and they were designed for war but, they're form and architecture made it look mildly appealing like the old enemy fleet. The color was a drab dark gray mixed with a silvery material like the other ships as well decreasing its appeal. Except heres the big difference, the lead ship of that race was about the same size as the damn citadel.

As they got out of the portal, the lightening kept striking them, but it didn't harm them. Instead, it _seemed_ to make them more _powerful_. This could be assumed by the glowing parts on their ship flaring brighter and brighter.

"Oh goddess! That ship is the same size as the fucking citadel!" The Helmswoman yelled in fright.

Tajia pondered on what she should do now that there was a gargantuan fleet with a gargantuan ship of epic proportions. "Hmmm... it seems that we're not outnumbered surprisingly, but with the firepower displayed by the other ships, we're going to have to use Omni-based and biotic-based weaponry."

One of the engineers milling about on the bridge looked at her as if she grew a second head. "But, Matriarch! The power requirements for those are high, even with the technology of today!" She warned.

"I don't care! We need to repel these up starts and give the Turians back their world!" She snapped at the engineer coldly. "And one more act like that, you get a trip to my... _"disciplinary guidance room"_... heheheh..."

The engineer just walked away and out of the bridge. The bridge crew just shivered and looked at her with pity.

"Now, weapons officer! Set rounds to plasma, Omni, and Biotic. Activate Omni and plasma torpedoes. And warm up the Biotic wave beam. Set power to 80%. " She put her hand to her chin in thought and looked at the enemy fleet. "Designate lead ship as A1, designate secondary ships as A2, designate lesser ships as B1 and 15 km ships as B2... set firing solutions on A1, Matriarch out!" She shut off her comms.

"Wait! Matriarch they're hailing us!" The communication officer said.

"Ignore them and proceed as directed."

"Ye-yes Matriarch..."

With her command her ship's bow turned to the lead ship's direction and glowed blue. Her port and starboard had cannons and turrets glowing green, purple, and yellow. They were targeting the other ships. This was happening all over her fleet.

"5...4...3...2...1... Fire!" There was multiple glows and flashes as rounds and beams descended on the enemy fleet.

**Charghan USN Supercarrier, _Herghedius Vhortuul_**

**Bridge center**

**5 minutes After arrival into Vermillion space via Charspace**

**War martial Zintenka**

On the bridge of the _Herghedius Vhortuul_, it was an organized and peaceful place at the time. Though the air was tense and thick with anticipation of the upcoming battle.

As Zintenka sat on his command throne he looked at the hostile fleet who attacked the developing colony. Their ships looked curvy and colorful. It was a disgrace, they went for aesthetics instead of tactical finesse. Meaning, they would rather look "pretty" and die than look "ugly" and _possibly_ survive a hostile situation.

But just because they looked... "pretty" doesn't mean that they didn't have the firepower to back it up. Oh no, from the way they were able to easily disable a whole USN planet of long-range communications and electricity, land troops on the planet with light casualties on the way, and fight toe-to-toe with them on ground warfare; meant that they had a technological advancement within Tier-0, anything less would be eviscerated. But, you shouldn't always depend upon technology like some of today's scientists and engineers do. You should trust and depend upon your natural instincts as a living being more, period.

Unlike technology, instincts didn't malfunction. But they do sometimes fail you if you don't allow it to help you.

Zintenka wearily sucked in a breath of air through his helmet's submicroscopic yet powerful air filters as he watched his Charghan, Irken, Churniceri, Mgalekgolo, and Sangheili crew mill about on the bridge whether it be working their stations, talking to friends, or doing activities that _won't_ disturb the peace. Also, there is a strict "No smoking" policy on his ship and fleet. Yep, this is gonna be a long day.

He commanded **"Communications, Hail them and I will ask them why they attacked the colony and we could talk peacefully through diplomatic solutions."**

"Acknowledged. Sending now." The comms. officer, a Churniceri, obliged.

A few minutes went by and nothing was happening. So pushing away his impatience, he waited 1 more minute.

**"Comms. why have they not responded yet to our message?"** Zintenka asked cautiously.

"I do not know. There are two likely possibilities to that question War martial. It is either they do not have the sufficient technique of comms. like we do to properly talk with us, so it may take a 30 minutes or more to get a reception from us or..." He paused. "They're ignoring the hail."

**"Let us hope that it is not the latter."**

"War martial! There is an increase of power signatures in the now hostile fleets ships, especially the largest one! Their seem to be a lot of plasma readings, a powerful energy signature similar to hardlight, and the most powerful one is found also floating around the disabled Charghan corvette, the debris field of destroyed USN ships, and all over Vermillion itself." He pulled up a hardlight board and made it float smoothly through the air at moderate speed towards Zintenka. "There's the hostile fleet's power readings in real time." Meaning if the fleet were to drop all power right now, the board will display it as that instantaneously.

"Wait! They're dispersing their power signatures at us!" They all looked out the one-way Nano-ablative-composite windows. What they saw was streaks of blue and purple beams and streaks of plasma and yellow streaks that were faster moving racing towards the fleet.

**"Helms! Bank starboard!"** The large ship banked right but was caught with a glancing hit to the shields on he left by one of those yellow streaks. The ship shook violently instantly after it took the hit. Most of the ships in the fleet took 1-3 hits while a small percentage took multiple hits to the bow. The larger ships still had their shields, the medium sized ones had their shields almost destroyed, the smaller ones were mildly damaged. The ships that took multiple directly down the center and were medium to small sized were gutted instantly. **"Status report!"**

"Shields at 70% and dropping slowly by 2% every 2 seconds!" The XO or second-in command yelled out.

**"What!? High damage and a _Nullifying_ effect!"** Zintenka snapped angrily but his voice changed into a more cold tone.**"It's time we retaliated! Fire the HC-MAC cannon... _6100% power."_ **

There was a flash of white with yellow and green coming from his ship as it fired the Heavy Char Magnetically Accelerated Cannon, with it releasing an 800 ton Hranis-Tungsten carbide slug accelerated at 80% percent the speed of light. The slug hit no ships but passed through the middle of the enemy fleet. Even though the slug didn't hit, it passed by the ships causing the shockwaves that follow just after the shot crushing and slicing the enemy ships. The attack, not being a physical force was able to pass right through the enemy shields and tear and grind through enemy armor.

The crew inside that actually felt the wave screamed in pain feeling like they were being microwaved and after 3 seconds, they literally popped open into super heated bloody mists. The shockwave carried waves used in microwaves and had a powerful impact force. The powerful impact was meant to crush and grind armor while the radiation was meant to heat the armor making it soft and easier to rip apart and to microwave the crew inside the ship.

The enemy lead ship unfortunately got out of the shockwaves radius and path out of luck.

This was used by an Irken named Kromos at the battle of Earth when the innies actually managed to capture Earth 40 years ago. His fleet was destroyed with his ship heavily damaged. He thought of something and attached a Microwave radiation emitter _inside_ the MAC round. When he fired at the lead ship, the lead ship was turned into molten lava instantly and the shockwaves grinded and tore apart ships.

When he boarded he saw blood and guts everywhere and the blood itself boiled and melted through the floor. He called this the MAC-o-wave initiative. Now back to the story.

**"One more ship left. All ships! Fire the Char beams!"** All the ships in the fleet had their fronts glow green with the mist trailing around the glow. The ship collected the sufficient amount of Char from Charghans' horns through microscopic Char filters found in parts of ships' walls.

There was a loud sound that sounded like metal being grated and grinded together to make a green tone of metallic sound as the ships roared, defying the laws of space and fired their Char beams towards the last remaining ship. The beams hit a half second later and when it was finished the ships made the same roars though slightly dimmed down. What was left in place was... nothing?

**Destiny Ascension Mark 2**

**Main Bridge**

**Matriarch Tajia Gavias**

The enemy ships that came out of the portal had utterly defeated her fleet with one single shot! How was this happen!? If she reported this back to council space she will be the most disgraced Asari in history! That is, _IF_ she even made it back!

As she was fuming and snarling she noticed a loud sound coming from out in space... no she felt it in her very _mind! _It was a truly horrifying noise.

She looked out the window and saw the enemy ships' bows glowing green with that wretched mist around the glow. "Helmswoman, prepare a short-range FTL jump towards the colony... if we're going down then that whole goddess damned planet is going down with us!" She ordered angrily.

The helmswoman silently nodded and prepared.

"...Now!" She yelled out as the beams raced to her ship _too_ fast for their size. Her ship got struck a bit by it but the damage done to her hull made it look like she faced 2 fleets of 400 ships alone. The shields were vaporized and overloaded, never to work again until replaced. Her ship zoomed towards the planet in 30 seconds and she commanded her weapons officer.

"Overload the Biotic Wave Beam igniter."

"But Matriarch! That would cause a Quantum Singularity in space! _A BLACK HOLE!"_ The officer yelled. "I cannot go through with Th-"

She was cut off as there was a click and a gun was pressed to her forehead. **"Don't make me repeat myself."** Her voice took on a fletched tone.

The officer nodded out of fright and activated the igniter. Everyone on the ship that was Asari or a Biotic, basically everyone felt themselves feeling weaker and weaker.

"Helms! FTL jump towards the planet!" The ship raced towards the planet as there was a distortion that started to appear around the ship that seemed to _eat_ light.

The igniter overloaded and the DA MK2 imploded and exploded and in its place was the most feared element in space that ate suns, moons, and whole planets.

A. Black. Hole.

**Vermillion**

**General POV**

The battle of Vermillion was intense. There was discharge of energy being sounded everywhere as soldiers fired at each other and tanks battled each other. There was a loud boom heard everywhere and everything stopped. Soldiers looked up and tanks pointed their main cannons up in the sky.

What appeared caused _everyone_ to shit their pants and start tearing. Up in the sky was a black hole. Suddenly, the whole planet started to look distorted and wacky. _Everything_ and _everyone_ felt apart of themselves leaving their body and streak towards the sky. Tanks and cars flew into the air and were engulfed and turned into atoms by the monstrosity above. People were sucked in as well but those who managed to hold onto something started to stretch and phase into the Black hole. They were then sucked in like a person eating noodles or spaghetti.

In 30 minutes Vermillion was no more.

**A/N: This took WAY too long and for that I'm srry... now, what will happen next. Plz review my favs and followers. It encourages me ;) And no flames plz I HATE flames. I wouldn't do it to u and u wouldn't like it done to u so DONT do it to me. **

**And guest profiles are starting to annoy me and make irrelevant comments on my fic. Therefor, guest profiles are to be considered anonymous and WILL be deleted and disabled.**

**I mean, c'mon! "guest: Flame, flame, flame, flame... burn, burn, burn." You've gotta be fucking kidding me, I feel like coming to the guy's house and kick his ass to blood and bones then spitting on his broken corpse... I mean, THAT is an anonymous review and will be deleted.**


	5. Notice

**A/N: Due to circumstances, and people not reviewing, I will be putting up a warning. To those that read my story, I say: plz review my fic or else this fic will be discontinued and I will be doing my other fic ideas. If I dont get 5 or more reviews by monday, then this fic will be discontinued and deleted. **

**I mean, I write 3000 and up worth of chapters with 4 chapters equalling to 18k+ words... and what do I get, some harsh reviewers, anonymous and otherwise non relevant to the fic reviews, and favs and followers who don't review. **

**Helpful or nice reviews encourage and please me, I don't even care if the review is cold and harsh. As long as it helps me in the fic then I will accept and respect you for being up front and blunt to me. (Primordial Soul) He was cold to me but in the end he helped me make my fic better by PMing me about what he liked and disliked. That's what I want from you guys.**

**Now review my fic _OR ELSE_ you _ungrateful BOSHT'ETS!_**

**-Zintenka, your angry and frustrated story writer**


	6. Chapter 4-Vermillion Aftermath

**A/N: Well I guess I'm continuing the story because I received more then 5 reviews, to those of you who reviewed my fic I say thank you and long life comes ahead for you as well as riches. Those of you who disrespected or posted irrelevant reviews on my fic I say burn in the fiery pits of a Charghan prison on Kaodof, a Charghan manufactured prison planet that houses the enemies of Charghanity, Charghans who have gone crazy and threatened the balance of the Egalitarium, and terrorists who tried to blow or scar Char. You bad reviewers are enemies of Charghanity and you all will be crushed by the Charghan horde!**

**Charghan Military ranks in Chronological order weapons and armor fully customizable. Colors must be of a dark hue for increased survivability and stealth warfare. You don't have to rank up if you don't want to or you feel that you**

**1: Starter- Lowest level**

**2: Minor- Commands starters**

**3: Major-Commands both Minors and Starters**

**4: Shade-Tactical prowess and stealth efficiency. Armor is heavy but not bulky. Built for speed. Nano-fiber used to make armor easier to move around. (Herdallk only) **

**Berserker-Brutal close combat efficiency and Eco-location augmentation for hard to see areas. Armor is bulky and heavy. Longer lasting Armor lock. And a 1 minute lasting over charged Nano-fiber. (Charnallk only)**

**5: Ghrenfio-can either be a Berserker or a Shade. Commands 3 platoons at once.**

**6: Groundmaster-Commands ground forces.**

**Air Marshal-Commands all air units.**

**8: Orbital Marshal-Commands planetary defense and checks IFF of nearing ships. Commands Orbital Defense Platforms.**

**9: Shipmaster-Commands their own ship.**

**10: Battlemaster-Commands a fleet of ships.**

**11: War Martial-Commands all forces in their mission. Can own several Firlots.**

**General roles: Pilot and Helmsman/Helmswoman**

**Chapter 4: Vermillion Aftermath**

**Space near depleted gravitational anomaly**

**USN Charghan Supercarrier _Herghedius Vhortuul_**

**War Martial Zintenka Brimem**

The Bridge of the _Herghedius _was deathly silent. No one moved, no one blinked, no one even breathed for a couple of seconds. That is until everyone on the whole ship-no the entire fleet filled their eyes with a burning hatred that matched no other. The bridge of the ship was ripe with screams and roars of anger and pain... Zintenka didn't try to stop it. Zintenka himself noticed his brother's ship drifting aimlessly among a sea of debris. _Hold on brother, at least you're still here. _Zintenka thought with hope. **"Helms, take us to the ship floating among the debris. It is Charghan."** The helmsman nodded silently and the 50 km monster flew towards the debris. Zintenka messaged the ship. **"Brother, are you there?"**

There was a rustle of debris in the background. **"Yes I am, brother, the barbaric **_**terrorists**_**, they-"**

"**I know, I saw the whole thing... we need to alert the USN council... tell them what transpired here, this is barbaric... as for yo****u are you alright, are there any survivors, and are there any survivors of your ship?" **

"**Yes, I'm fine, yes, some sodiers and civilians have made it off planet, and most of my crew were on the planet, ****some made it back but most didn't, only 135 crew members made it back just before the black hole hit. Your wife made it back, though she is suffering from dark energy poisoning." **He explained downcast. **"The medic says that she either dies or she overcomes and develops powers that can manipulate gravity and black holes."**

"**...Very well, I will pick up your ship and ferry it back to Char. But right now I have to explain to the USN council what happened and what we should do next. And Severis, don't look so down, you did your best out there, when we reunite, lets go call Thel, John, Zim, and Tak to go out to eat and explain what happened." **

"**Alright, see you later brother."**

**"And you as well brother." **He clicked off the communication and went back to his command throne.

"War Martial, what should we do now?" The XO of the ship asked.

Zintenka looked at him and then he clicked on his comms. unit on his horn. **"Making a call." **He mused nonchalantly.

"Mhmm." He went to his room.

When Zintenka finally patched through to the council, the waves from the device and the connection went to his horn then the sub microscopic nerves in the horn transmit the data waves to his brain giving him a clear photographic image of who he was talking to. A Charghan horn was a great recievr and sender for information and calls. In his mind, there was the council each sitting in their races' seats.

There was Samuel Jasons in his council clothing. He is a Nigerian male at the age of 207 years and is 12'10 feet tall. He was born in 2536. He had scars from being in the Human-covenant war. He was a Spartan III in the war because the covenant glassed his home world in 2543 and he became an orphan. A year later, he was approached and kidnapped by two men in onyx black suits with shades for glasses.

When they kidnapped him they did horrible stuff to him and 299 other children. They went through vigorous training and they were pumped with chemicals that caused his body to constantly break and fix itself _over and over and over. _It went like *Crack!* *Crick!* *Crack* Crick*. most of the other children were just flesh and bones or walking intestines so they didn't make it. But the few "lucky" ones were turned into tools of war... well the SII's were but the SIII's were _suicide_ soldiers like himself. They were meant to hold back the covenant from finding Earth so soon for them to prepare.

When the ONI wars came, he enjoyed snapping and fixing Ackerson's arms and legs at the ONI war on Earth. "An eye for an eye" you can say. Oh, and it made the same exact noise too except, he screamed even worse than himself when he was a wee little 8 year old. "I didn't cry this much you little bitch! Take it you child kidnappin' ass wipe! I outta send you to the brig now for your crimes against humanity!"

When Ackerson was taken to the brig Samuel warned him to not drop the soap. "Aight, all I can tell ya is... don't drop the soap..." But he didn't listen, as soon as the soap was in midair, all of the guys in the shower tackled him and had there silly ways with him. They yelled out, "Yeah you gonna catch my lickin' stick today!" "Aye man! You mind loosening your asshole a bit!?" or even "Ackerson my mate! 'ow you doin'? Fine aye presume? Well then, get rea'y for your wil'est ride evah! Back in 2537 you imprisoned me for, what speakin' outta turn for objecting the SIII program! Well now, you gonna be mah prison bitch now! How do you feel? In pain? Less of a man? Well good... you weren't much of one anyway... well here comes the thundah! HYAH!" He thrust deeply in his...

Next came Councilor Herdan X'frucus of the Jiralhanae Empire, being Jiralhanae you'd expect her to be ugly but no, she was not. Ever since Char evolved them, Arokvhes, the Char god formed the Jiralhanae to have a more, human appearance with longer hair for women. He kept the under bite but he made it so that the teeth didn't stick out. She is 1,267 years old, at the height of 14'11 feet tall with D-cup breasts and a thick but strong figure. She is aggressive and feisty as she is beautiful.

Councilor Thel Vadam of the Sangheili republic is a powerful Sangheili at the height of a towering 18'6 feet tall. He is a wise and noble old Sangheili, he is the Arbiter of the Sangheili and a damn good one too. He has many war poems to tell and he has written many over his long lifespan. His age is unknown, even to himself but he is a damn good friend.

Councilor Zim of the Irken Egalitarium used to be a boastful and obnoxious Irken. He is now a calm, reserved, and powerful Irken. He has red eyes and he is 8 feet tall. He is wearing his council uniform. How this change came about was because, back like some millennia ago, when his Tallests told him that he was not an Irken invader and he was sent to invade Char in the hopes of dying by the Charghans' brutal ground troops and bulky and blocky vehicles. When Zintenka was about to position the primary weapon of his Darthnax Charghan Main Battle Tank which was a Char Explosive Railgun with a Char tipped Hranis shell over Zim's battered and beaten form he saw the "Almighty ZIM" tearing and looking depressed. So with huge hesitation, he crawled out of the Tank and awkwardly asked why he was crying.

His answer came in the form of Zim replaying the message. "You were never an invader Zim, you were dead weight, a _defective loose cannon. _You destroyed _HALF of IRK_ our-no you're not Irken anymore... you don't even deserve the title of Irken, you are a _disgrace_ to our race. We sent you to infiltrate Char in hopes that you'd fail miserably and get shot by civilians or maimed to death by their horns. Well... if you are still alive and well... then we will send the whole Irken might after you and hunt you down like a _dog_. No crevice _unchecked_, no tables not overturned, and no planet left _undisturbed_... _including Char_... now you better _kill_ yourself or _else_ Zim. We. Will. Find you."

Zintenka looked angry and appalled though he couldn't see it through my helmet. How can someone treat their own kin like that, yeah sure he did destroy half of his own home planet but the right thing to do is arrest and interrogate him. Not fuck with his mind. So Zintenka helped him recuperate and toughen him up with some Charghan military exercise and behavior. The result turned him into a more independent, powerful, intelligent, and calm person. He married Tak after apologizing to her and wooed her to marriage and parenthood.

Ever since the evolution with Char his race does not rely or need their PAKs anymore to survive. But, the rebels of Irk still do and they didn't get evolved yet due to them being isolated.

Now the Irkens, after getting their society advanced by the Charghans had to use the control brains as advanced super AIs to monitor and protect their race. The Charghans said that technology is meant to be ruled or be equal to... not to rule over you. When confronted, the Irkens went ballistic and attacked random Charghans openly on the street. Due to the Charghans' policy on civilian weaponry and militaristic nature, the Charghan civilians easily repelled attackers and they infiltrated the Tallest tower and held the control brains hostage.

When confronted by Charghan civilians and soldiers, the control brains agreed that they wouldn't rule over Irkens but, were allowed to walk among the Irkens as equals and judged an Irken's sentence when they do a horrible crime. The Charghans gave them sentient bodies of their own design and gave them sentient minds, emotions, and reproductive organs, and hormones. They were named Braikens, they were tall Irkens with a light blue to purple skin pigmentation. They always had pink eyes and antennas based upon they're gender.

The next councilor was a Braiken herself. She is 11 feet tall with a pink skin pigmentation and dark pink eyes. She is named Piakias and she is an intelligent prodigy and a skilled craftswoman. She, like all women in USN have a shapely and strong figure with a beautiful face.

The next one was a Charghan councilor called Hervipus Gahlkan. She is a Charnallk Charghan at the height of 13 feet. She, like all Charghans have a calm and reserved attitude with a militaristic tinge to it. She is wearing her power armor with a helmet as it is Charghan tradition to wear armor to hide your body from random people except for friends and loved ones. She had the council seal on her armor chest plate and council scarf that goes around her neck. She is from the nest of Gahlkan, miners and powerful weapons manufacturers. She knows how to disassemble and reassemble a Gahlkan railgun in less than a minute and sense and detect where a metal's exact location through natural sonar or, Eco-location that bats use to guide themselves using sound waves that bounce off everything and reflect back to themselves. Every Charghan has it but, the miners are more adept with it.

**A/N: I'm skippin' the rest of the councilors because of the long line of councilors already listed :'(**

"Zintenka? why have you called us at this moment?" The Charghan councilor asked.

**"Just a several hours ago, an unknown fleet of ships had jumped into the system and attacked the ships defending Vermillion without provocation. The defending ships, despite outnumbered had defeated the fleet and captured their flag ship. Severis, my little brother was the acting commanding officer of the fleet. After the enemy leader was captured and taken to military base Fronkol, he was interrogated on why he attacked and where his homeworld was located. Prior to that, one of the AIs hacked into their ship with great difficulty and found out that they were a race called Turians and they're apart of a galactic society called The Citadel Council"**

**"He was interrogated and he told us that it was inside the Serpent Nebulae. He gave us a data pad with coordinates on its exact location. Its a 50 km long space station. After he was interrogated, a few hours later a new fleet came, this time in two variations. The Turians ships and an unknown. Images have been sent to your data logs." **Zintenka explained. The councilors pulled out their hardlight data logs and shook their heads in disappointment. The enemy ships based their ships on beauty instead of war.

"This "Citadel" is like an ant compared to High Charity." The Herdan stated and chuckled darkly to which everyone else involved in The Human Covenant War nodded their heads in comical agreement. "Also on the fact that the USN capital is 45 Firlots merged together. Now continue please."

**"Now, the fleet attacked the defending fleet and the defenders took out a large portion before the enemy flag ship started to glow blue at the center and shot a giant blue beam that decimated the defenders. 99.99% of th defenders were destroyed leaving the defending flag ship, _Orion's spear, _disabled. Video feed from _Orion's Spear_ has been sent as well." **The councilors looked on in curiosity as the hostile flag ship charged up at the center with blue then that turned to horror and anger as it shot the beam and _Orion's Spear_ took a direct hit to the bow. The beam left fissions in space that traveled to the other ships and either bent, disintegrated, or imploded the rest of the defenders. The fissions then glanced the Tether of the colony which caused it to bend and twist about before falling into the colony.

**"As you can see, the enemy fleet has a clear adept manipulation of one of the forces of the universe-gravity. They were able to easily bend, disintegrate, or even _implode_ our ships. The Fissions were designed to destroy a ships structural integrity, but it couldn't have passed through our shields so it had an EMP-like affect except more powerful and efficient." **The councilors were thoroughly pleased by the amount of info and intelligent hypothesis.

**"After the Orion's Spear was disabled by the EMP, the invaders stayed back to crack its powerful armor but sent a piece of its fleet to deploy ground troops and vehicles to the planet. As the _Orion's Spear_ was getting hammered at, Severis contacted me saying he needed help, so I got in one of my supercarriers and took a piece of my forces to Vermillion to hopefully come to a diplomatic conclusion. I arrived 45 minutes later and tried hailing them. They obviously ignored it and shot at my fleet, destroying a handful of ships and dealing a lot of my ships some hull breaches. But, we were still in fighting condition and I ordered a Heavy CMAC round from my ship to not shoot _at_ the fleet but shoot in _between_ them."** Zintenka had a sly smirk on his face but they didn't see because of his helmet. The council was confused so Zintenka showed them the results of his tactic. The enemy ships boiled and bent just after the green-yellow streak of the blast passed them. The enemy flag ship unfortunately, dodged out of the way, taking a glancing hit of the shockwave. The USN fleet then shot Char beams at the enemy flag ship. But, when it was over, instead of lava in space or floating debris, they saw _nothing_.

**"Now here's the barbaric part, the enemy clearly did a short ranged FTL jump through their own means. We detected a quantum gravitational anomaly coming from the flag ship as it jumped near the colony. Its outline started fizzing about before it imploded... turning into a quantum singularity... a black hole. They sacrificed themselves to destroy a colony using an unconventional but disgraceful tactic. They just ended the life of a whole colony."** Zintenka explained coldly and showed them the video feed. What displayed caused everyone to look on in horror and anger. There was a yell as the Jiralhanae councilor threw a chair at the screen causing it to break, she was teary eyed. The councilors ignored her, to busy with their own angry outbursts.

**"But the Evac on the colony managed to save quite a lot of people. What should we do now councilors."** Zintenka asked managing to calm the councilors with the tid bit of good news.

The council conversed among themselves before reaching a unanimous decision. "We have decided that the planet, Palaven will be assaulted and destroyed. But make sure no civilian is harmed or killed. You will send one of your Firlots to help with Evac and it will shatter the planet in anyway you desire it. This "Citadel" will be captured and we will have peace talks and demands of our own. I will go to the citadel with my fleet and my ship, _The Shadow of Intent _to the citadel while you assault Palaven." Thel ordered.

**"Yes councilor."** He nodded and his hardlight projection dispersed

**A/N: Well guys, I have a little competition, should I do Citadel or Palaven first? Its up to YOU as the REVIEWERS to REVIEW :/ on this, GOOD DAY!**

**Chapter 4-WAR FARKALARKAS**


End file.
